First
by StarLunne16
Summary: Porque fue el primero... y quizá no habrá otro igual.
1. Chapter 1

Era su primer día de guardería.

No le hubiera asustado demasiado (de hecho, consideraba que era bastante bueno para hacer nuevos amigos) de no ser por la situación. De un momento al otro, sus padres habían cogido el coche y le habían llevado muy lejos del lugar al que se había acostumbrado durante cuatro años y medio. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero que fuese pequeño no significaba que fuese tonto. La cara de su hermana mayor lo decía todo, con su ceño fruncido mientras escuchaba música y miraba por la ventana, transmitía la sensación de que estaba muy enfadada con el repentino cambio.

Vio que los edificios dejaban de ser grandes y se empequeñecían cada vez más hasta que, en un momento, pasaron a ser un punto lejano. Todo a su alrededor se convirtió entonces en campo, y de ahí a pequeñas casas nada comparables con la enormidad de edificios a los que estaba acostumbrado. Su boca hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le gustaba que hubiera tantos cambios hasta en el paisaje.

Le preguntó a su hermana dónde estaban, pero ella no le escuchó. Su madre fue la que, desde delante, respondió que ese sería "su nuevo hogar" y lo llamó algo como "Miyagi". Repitió el nuevo término un par de veces, ayudado de su madre y sacándole la primera sonrisa del día a su hermana. Sabía hablar bien, pero las palabras nuevas como esa se le atragantaban.

Para cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser su casa, dado que sus padres abrieron con llaves la puerta, se fijó que era muy grande para poder jugar todo lo que quisiera. Corrió feliz por la sala, mucho más espaciosa que la otra, y lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en lo alegre que estaba por la libertad que tanto espacio le brindaba.

Sin embargo, su felicidad se apagó cuando escuchó a su hermana y su madre discutiendo mientras él jugaba con su balón.

—¡No conozco a nadie aquí! ¡No hay nada que hacer! ¡Es un maldito pueblo!

—Harás amigos, tranquila, no se acaba el mundo.

—¡Para mí sí! ¡No podré volver a ver a mis amigos! ¡Ni a mi novio!

Se desentendió de la disputa cuando escuchó el "no" y "amigos" en la misma frase. ¿Él tampoco volvería a ver a los suyos?

Como todo niño de cuatro años, le preguntó la duda existencial a su madre, que le dijo que sí los vería pero que ahora tendría que hacer nuevos amigos en la nueva escuela. Todo era demasiado nuevo, y no estaba seguro de que le gustase que cambiasen tanto las cosas.

—Bien, pequeño, diles a tus compañeros cómo te llamas.

Eso dijo esa mujer, que al parecer era la, otra vez, nueva profesora que sustituiría a la suya. No le gustaba esa mujer. Miró a los niños que también eran sus nuevos compañeros y que tendrían que ser el reemplazo de los suyos.

No le gustaba eso de tanto "nuevo", y por la misma razón tuvieron que despegarle a tirones de su madre a la entrada de la escuela.

—Tooru —respondió, no muy convencido. Veía a esos niños y pensaba que en cualquier momento se convertirían en zombies y le comerían, por la forma en la que lo miraban.

Apretó su peluche de alien, que le había sido permitido llevar debido a los nervios y llantos del primer día en una nueva escuela.

Todos sonrieron como si le fueran a morder y hablaron diciendo sus nombres. Se sentía agobiado, no por ser el centro de atención (eso de alguna manera le gustaba) sino porque no conocía a nadie. Tantas miradas desconocidas y tantas voces diferentes le chocaban bastante.

Sin embargo, comprobó que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Parecía que caía bien a todos, su madre solía decir que era muy sociable con los niños, y es que a Tooru no le importaba quién fuera mientras estuviese dispuesto a jugar con él y hacerle caso. De repente, todo ese miedo se había desvanecido y su profesora se alegró de que fuera tan amigable.

A Tooru siempre le había gustado que todos los niños jugasen con él y le prestasen atención. Quizá estaba más asustado al pensar que no sería el centro de atención de los nuevos más que por el hecho de no conocerlos. En el recreo, todos se pusieron a jugar con él por el simple hecho de ser alguien que no conocían y llamaba más la atención. Debido a sus habilidades con el balón, rápidamente se hizo buen amigo de sus compañeros.

Todo iba perfecto, hasta que detectó que alguien de su clase no estaba _tan_ entusiasmado como los demás. Iba a su rollo, como si no le interesase lo más mínimo lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer Tooru. Y si le miraba, lo hacía como si estuviese enfadado con él por alguna razón. Eso, de alguna manera, le intrigaba.

—¡Hola!

Tooru se acercó al niño que no le dedicaba ni un minuto de su atención. Este le dedicó una mirada de desdén que le hizo ladear la cabeza y poner un dedo en sus labios ante la falta de respuesta.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué no me haces caso? —se enfurruñó ante la indiferencia de aquel niño—. ¡Oye, que es a ti! ¡Oye!

—¿Te quieres callar? —le miró enfadado por el ruido, y Tooru pasó de una mirada molesta a una alegre en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Me has hablado! —aplaudió, pero su alegría pronto se convirtió en curiosidad—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Enfadado.

El otro niño arqueó una ceja.

—¿No tienes cosas mejores que hacer? —dijo molesto—. Ve con los otros.

Señaló a la multitud que jugaba al pilla pilla sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de uno de sus jugadores.

—No —negó con los labios fruncidos—. Quiero saber por qué estás enfadado conmigo.

—No estoy enfadado.

—Lo estás.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

El otro rodó los ojos.

—Sí.

—Sí..., no... Espera, ¿qué? —parpadeó ante el lío mental que le había provocado la respuesta.

—Bien, ahora vete.

Tooru vio que sus ojos se centraban de nuevo en un pequeño coche azul cielo que estaba roto. Una rueda se había salido y la puerta también, al igual que los asientos.

—Moo~. ¿Qué he hecho? Acabo de llegar...

El niño suspiró. Era evidente que no se iría hasta que no le respondiera a la pregunta.

—Verás. Es simple —miró los castaños ojos del nuevo—. No me gusta los niños que llaman tanto la atención.

Tooru ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda de tal manera que pensó que la iba a girar del todo.

—Pero es normal que llame la atención —dijo, sin entender el punto del otro—. Después de todo, soy un alien.

El azabache se esperaba de todo cuando el castaño empezó a hablar, después de todo muy listo no parecía ser, pero jamás imaginó que diría _eso_.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único articulable.

—Eso. Que soy un alien, es normal. ¿Cuándo has visto tú un alien?

—... Tonto.

Eso fue lo único que el pequeño le dijo a Tooru tras ciertos segundos de asimilación.

—¡Oye! No es ninguna tontería. Soy un alien —indignado, se cruzó de brazos—. ¿No has visto mi camisa?

Se fijó en la prenda que llevaba, distinta al del uniforme porque aún no se lo daban. Era negra con dibujos de estrellas y letras verdes neón. En el pecho ponía «Alien» en letras occidentales, debajo de estas se veía la traducción al japonés, y se veía un pequeño OVNI en la finalización de la «n».

—¿Y? Eso lo he visto yo en la tienda de al lado de casa y no es nada del otro mundo.

—¡Es lo que me representa como alien! —dijo molesto—. Por eso todos se acercan a mí.

—Eres tonto.

Tooru vio como volvía a ser ignorado por un coche de juguete roto. Sin embargo, lejos de irse, se sentó al lado del pequeño y miró con atención el coche.

—¿Por qué no le pides a tu mamá que te compre otro?

El niño le miró de nuevo con cierta indiferencia, pero no se sintió capaz de responderle bruscamente ante la mirada inocente del castaño.

—Porque quiero arreglarlo yo.

Tooru le miró con un brillo en sus ojos que indicaba su admiración, y echó un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—¡Sabes arreglar cosas! ¡Podrías arreglar mi nave!

—¿Tu nave? —arqueó una ceja.

—¡Sí! Ya te he dicho que soy un alien, tengo mi propia nave. Pero está algo rota —dijo emocionado—. ¡Podrías arreglarla!

Tooru vio encantado cómo el otro niño se emocionaba con la idea, aunque lo intentase disimular.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaré.

Seguía sin creerse que Tooru fuera un alien, era obvio que mentía, pero la idea de arreglar objetos le emocionaba.

—¿En serio? —asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Gracias!

El castaño le dio un efusivo abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Tooru puso expresión de sorpresa.

—¡Aún no sé cómo te llamas! —recordó—. Yo soy Oikawa Tooru, ¡encantado! —le tendió la mano.

Como si no lo supiera, se dijo el azabache, pues ya se había presentado delante de toda la clase y la profesora había escrito su nombre en la pizarra, aunque algunos confundieron los caracteres.

—Iwaizumi Hajime —-hizo una mueca al ver la mano del niño.

No se había recuperado del abrazo sorpresa todavía para cuando el castaño tomó su mano y la sacudió con renovada efusividad.

—¡Eso es muy largo! —se quejó, no podía recordar tantos nombres a la vez—. Te llamaré... —puso cara pensativa, aunque más bien para simular que lo estaba haciendo, pues lo tuvo muy claro a los dos segundos—. ¡Iwa-chan! ¿Te gusta?

—No. Y ni se te ocurra llamarme...

—¡De acuerdo, será Iwa-chan entonces!

El azabache suspiró. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Tooru (no más que unas horas, de hecho) ya había aprendido que, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había poder humano posible que lo sacase.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? No sé mucho de arreglar cosas pero soy bueno ocultándole a mamá las cosas que rompo.

El castaño rió mientras el de cabello negro suspiraba.

—¿Qué más da lo que te diga, si igual harás lo que quieras?

Tooru aplaudió emocionado y empezó por tomar el coche rojo que estaba en el suelo. En silencio, miró las piezas rotas y el propio coche, pensando en cómo encajarlas y dando unos fallidos intentos.

Hajime, agradecido por el silencio del parlanchín castaño, se puso de nuevo a arreglar el suyo. Sin embargo, las expresiones faciales o los sonidos de frustración de Tooru le desconcentraban, además de que varios niños venían a por el castaño, quien, para sorpresa de Iwaizumi, rechazaba la propuesta de jugar con ellos.

—No tienes por qué ayudarme —dijo, y Tooru le miró con sus grandes ojos castaños—. Puedes irte a...

—¡Yo quiero arreglar el coche!

Sin dar más objeción, el niño fijó su mirada en el coche rojo. Hajime arqueó una ceja, pero luego se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo.

Sin embargo, veía a Oikawa de refilón por encima del capó de su pequeño vehículo. Observó su frustración y su concentración, así como también la sonrisa de orgullo que se le quedó cuando consiguió encajar una puerta.

—¡Mira, mira, Iwa-chan! —le jaló del brazo—. ¡Arreglé la puerta!

—Lo he visto —dijo con tono monótono, ocultando una sonrisa al ver la expresión alegre del castaño, como si el encajar una puerta fuera ganar la copa del mundo.

—¡Ahora encajaré la rueda!

Y nuevamente se concentró en su trabajo, haciendo que Hajime le observase de nuevo.

Con un solo vistazo, Iwaizumi había dado por hecho de que ese niño no le caería bien. Era todo lo que no le gustaba de los niños. Le gustaba estar rodeado, reía a lo tonto y se adaptaba demasiado fácil, teniendo en cuenta de que había llegado llorando. Hajime estaba convencido de que tan solo quería ganarse su atención porque no soportaba el hecho de que alguien no girase alrededor de él.

Sin embargo, al verlo de esa manera, tan concentrado en una rueda, empezaba a cambiar de idea respecto a Oikawa Tooru.

Quizá no era tan malo como pensó en un inicio.

 _Quizá._

* * *

 _ **Yahoo!**_

 _ **Es la primera historia que publico por aquí, así que estoy algo nerviosa :3. Espero que os haya gustado y si me dejáis un review pues os lo agradecré mucho muchisimo :3**_

 _ **Noos leemos :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Iwaizumi lo observaba con curiosidad. No sabía bien cómo había pasado de no soportarlo a mirarlo cada rato. No es que no tuviera amigos, de cierta manera los tenía, pero ese niño nuevo le llamaba mucho más la atención que los demás.

Quizá porque era nuevo y había pasado demasiado tiempo ya con los demás.

A ellos los conocía.

A Oikawa Tooru _no_.

Pero no iba a darle el gusto al niño de ser su centro de atención. Así, cuando Tooru le miraba, él solo desviaba la vista o le dedicaba una mirada molesta.

Sus padres no entendían cómo siendo tan pequeño era ya capaz de lanzar semejantes miradas. Ese aspecto del pequeño era algo que preocupaba a sus profesores, que desde que lo conocían no le habían visto sacar una sonrisa que no fuera parecida a una de cortesía, como si estuviera siendo presionado para que sonriese y lo hacía para contentar a los demás y que le dejasen.

Era ciertamente alarmante que un niño de cuatro años no riese como sus compañeros. Pero a Hajime simplemente no le hacía la misma gracia que a los demás ciertas cosas.

Sin embargo, había comprobado que el castaño era como su inverso. Tooru era un payaso andante, de esos que alguna vez vio en una excursión. Hacía a todos reír con sus ideas, y Hajime no quería admitirlo, pero también le hacía reír a él.

—¡Esto no va! —se quejaba el castaño cuando un rotulador no pintaba, y le jaló de la manga—. ¡Iwa-chan, ayúdame!

Hajime solo observó el rotulador y suspiró. Se lo quitó de la mano y lo destapó.

—Ya está.

Tooru lo miró con ojos brillantes de admiración.

—¡Iwa-chan, eres fantastialienátisco!

Le dio un abrazo que volvió a sorprenderle. No solía tener mucho contacto con los demás que no fueran su madre y parecía que, para Tooru, abrazar a los otros era algo tan natural como respirar.

—No es que sea... ¿fantasticalen...?

—Fastastialienástico —corrigió con una sonrisa.

—Lo que sea. Es solo que tú eres tontaina.

—¡Iwa-chan! —infló las mejillas.

Sonrió, y la profesora se sorprendió de ver la sonrisa en ese infantil rostro. Sabiendo la cantidad de cosas que habían intentado para sacar una sonrisa a ese niño, no era para menos asombrarse de la rapidez con la que el nuevo pequeño había logrado lo que llevaba intentando ella un año y medio.

Ambos se pusieron a colorear una vez solucionado el problema de Tooru. Sus pequeñas cabezas se concentraron tanto en colorear que, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, algunos padres ya estaban esperando tras la puerta para recoger a sus hijos.

Su profesora abrió la puerta y fue llamando uno por uno a los niños mediante veía a los padres, poniéndoles las chaquetas y las mochilas para entregarlos. Hajime estaba acostumbrado a ser de los últimos en ser recogido, pues su padre cogía el único coche para irse a trabajar y, por tanto, su madre tenía que venir en transporte público, y la madre de Tooru llegaba con algo de retraso, así que quedaron ambos en clase solos con la profesora invitándolos a ayudarla con cosas pequeñas como recoger las pinturas o recortar una cartulina.

—Nee, Iwa-chan —llamó Tooru mientras estaban sentados, recortando cartulinas azules.

—Ya dije que no me llames así, tonto.

—Cuando tú me dejes de decir tonto.

—No.

—Pues eso —emitió un pequeño sonido de indignación y se cruzó de brazos.

Hajime tan solo suspiró ante su reacción.

—¿Qué querías?

—¡Ah! —los ojos de Tooru se iluminaron cuando recordó para qué lo llamaba—. Quería decirte que, si tu mamá no viene, pues puedes venir con la mía.

—Mi mamá siempre llega tarde, tonto —suspiró.

—¡Pues te recoge en mi casa!

—Tooru-chan —llamó la profesora, sacándole una mueca al aludido. No le gustaba su nueva profesora, y se le notaba—. Hajime-chan no puede ir contigo.

—¿Y por qué no? —se enfadó el castaño, poniendo las manos en la mesa y levantándose de la silla.

—Porque su mamá no conoce a la tuya, y se va a preocupar si no lo ve aquí.

Tooru le sacó la lengua y Hajime rió ligeramente ante la actitud de su... ¿amigo, se podría decir?

—¡No te preocupes, Iwa-chan, no te dejaré solo! —el castaño le miró y levantó el puño al aire—. ¡Aunque tenga que vencer a los malos malísimos!

La profesora arqueó las cejas mientras Hajime reía a carcajadas ante la convicción del castaño de que era algún tipo de superhéroe.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Superman?

—¿Qué? No, ese es feo —agitó su otra mano en señal de desdén—. Yo seré... —meditó unos segundos y luego pegó un pequeño brinco—. ¡Seré _superalien_!

Con sus brazos rectos, imitando así el vuelo, empezó a recorrer la clase, haciendo con su boca el sonido de un motor. Hajime rió cuando el niño tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo.

—De "súper" tendrás lo torpe —se burló.

El castaño se sentó en el suelo, indignado por sus palabras mientras se frotaba la cabeza, unas pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

—¡No tiene gracia, Iwa-chan!

—No era para que te alegres tú —sonrió con burla.

Otra de las cosas que Iwaizumi Hajime tenía de extraño era su particular sentido del humor a tan corta edad.

—Venga, niños, no os peléeis —apaciguó la profesora.

Entonces apareció la madre de Tooru, cansada por correr al ver que no llegaba a recoger a su hijo. Tras unas disculpas con la profesora, llamó al niño, quien cogió su mochila con una mueca.

—¡Mamá! ¡No quiero ir a casa! ¡Quiero estar con Iwa-chan! —señaló al niño, que se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado—. ¡No quiero dejarle solito!

—Hijo, tu amigo seguramente está esperando a su mamá —sonrió la mujer—. Pero otro día, si coincidimos, le decimos que traiga a tu amiguito a jugar. ¿Te parece?

—Mmm... —miró con pena a Hajime—. Pero... ¿lo prometes?

—Sí, mi alien —sonrió mientras le cogía en brazos.

Hajime también sonrió al ver que Tooru estaba preocupado por él y le despidió con la mano. El castaño, feliz por el gesto, también agitó su manita hasta que desaparecieron de la vista del azabache.

Entonces, vio que en el asiento del castaño había un pequeño peluche de un alien verde.

—Ese tonto se lo ha dejado... —lo recogió para guardarlo en su mochila y devolvérselo el día siguiente.

—Venga, Hajime-chan, te dejaré en secretaría —dijo mirando el reloj—. Ya han pasado los diez minutos.

Hajime asintió, siguiéndola hasta llegar a la secretaría, donde todos los niños esperaban pasado el plazo de diez minutos de recogida. Si pasaba más tiempo, la secretaria llamaba a los padres.

Minutos después llegaba su madre quien se disculpó como siempre con la secretaria y le tomó de la mano. Hajime le seguía hasta la tienda donde siempre le compraba unas galletas y luego iban a la parada de autobús.

—¡Iwa-chan!

En la parada, se encontró de nuevo con el pequeño nuevo en su clase. Al parecer, él también iba en transporte público.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, curioso pero alegre al mismo tiempo, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

—¡Esperamos el bus! ¿Y tú?

—Yo también.

Miró a su madre, que conversaba amenamente con la de Tooru, quien daba pequeños saltos emocionados y le daba ya un abrazo.

—¡Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan!

—Qué —rodó los ojos.

—Nada, solo quería decir "Iwa-chan", Iwa-chan.

Hajime suspiró. ¿En serio le caía bien ese niño? Sus padres estaban en lo cierto cuando decían que era raro.

—Oye, te dejaste tu peluche en clase —sacó de su mochila el pequeño alien verde, y a Tooru se le iluminó la mirada.

—¡Ya decía yo que me faltaba algo! ¿Lo ves, mamá? —su madre le miró, y entonces señaló el peluche—. ¡Me dejaba a Tooalien!

—Debes tener más cuidado, Tooru —rió la mujer junto a la madre de Hajime.

—¡Muchas gracias, Iwa-chan!

Un nuevo abrazo abarcó todo el cuerpo del moreno, que le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Tooalien? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —preguntó cuando se separaron.

—¡Pues es un nombre precioso! —se indignó el castaño—. ¡Casi tanto como el mío!

—Ya, el parecido se nota.

—¿A qué sí? ¡Es que somos hermanos!

Tooru abrazó a su peluche con amor, y vio un bus acercándose.

—¡Mamá! ¿Es ese el bus?

Señaló el vehículo, y su madre consultó en su móvil antes de responder.

—Sí, ese es, Tooru.

—¡Ese también lo tenemos que coger nosotros! —se sorprendió Hajime.

—¿En serio? ¡Entonces podemos ir juntos en el viaje! ¡Mamá, mamá! —tiró de la falda de la mujer—. ¿Puede Iwa-chan venir a casa? ¡Prometió reparar mi nave! ¡Anda dí que sí! ¡Porfa, porfa, porfa!

Tironeaba de la tela mientras le miraba con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

—Si su madre le deja... —Tooru miró a la mujer morena de ojos verdes con expresión afligida.

Cómo si pudiese negarle algo a esa carita.

—Claro, si Hajime quiere —sonrió.

El aludido asintió con cierta indiferencia, ocultando su alegría ante el castaño, que saltaba una de la felicidad y se abalanzaba sobre el moreno.

—¡Iwa-chan, vendrás a casa! ¡Te enseñaré mi habitación, te va a encantar! ¡Está llena de estrellas! ¡Y está mi nave!

Hajime no pudo ocultar más su sonrisa, porque ver la brillante cara del niño hacía que cualquiera se alegrase.

Tooru le cogió de las manos y empezó a dar vueltas con él hasta que el bus llegó a la parada, y subieron ni bien el conductor abrió las puertas.

Y sentados en los penúltimos asientos del autobús, hablando de naves espaciales con las manos cogidas y los pies agitándose al aire, iniciaba lo que sería una larga amistad.

Hey!

He decidido continuar esta pequeña historia por motivo del día del Iwaoi 3

Gracias mil a Hollking Jollking por comentar. Creo que no hace fakfa decirte nada más que lo dicho por FB!


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa Tooru era un niño terco.

No sería nada de extrañar viniendo de un niño de cuatro —casi cinco— años, de no ser por la fabulosa habilidad que presentaba para obtener lo que quería. Incluso para convencer a los demás de cosas inverosímiles.

Tooru había acabado por convencer a toda su familia —a su padre no, a él no había que convencerlo— que los aliens en realidad existen, solo que están escondidos. Para ser tan pequeño, daba muy buenos argumentos, que sacaba de todas las películas que devoraba acerca de vida en el espacio exterior. Tenía una memoria estupenda y una capacidad de convicción increíble.

Si se dispusiera a decir que el sol es verde, sería difícil no creerle solo de ver la confianza con la que sus ojos chispeaban.

Sin embargo, Iwaizumi Hajime era, quizá, un niño demasiado escéptico incluso para el gusto de sus padres. Las películas de miedo que a su padre le hacían pegar saltos del susto y a su madre gritar, al niño ni le iban ni le venían. Quizá se debía a que sus padres eran _tan_ fanáticos que había acabado por acostumbrarse al sonido de los fantasmas y los gritos de terror que lanzaba el televisor desde muy pequeño, y por eso podía ver películas de ese estilo con una serenidad admirable.

Quizá también por ese fanatismo de este sus padres al cine de terror y de ciencia ficción, y pese a su escepticismo, su película favorita era Godzilla. Aunque no es como si fuese divulgando que tal existía —que sí, vamos, era lo único real de las pelis, pero no lo andaba gritando a los cuatro vientos—.

Y cuando un niño tan terco como Tooru trataba de meterle ideas sin fundamento a un niño tan escéptico como Hajime, la reacción natural era de esperarse.

Y si a la ecuación le sumaba el meterse con sus gustos... Tooru podía estar orgulloso de decir que había colmado la paciencia de Hajime en un tiempo récord.

—¡Te digo que los aliens existen!

—¡Qué van a existir! ¡Eso son sólo tus chorradas!

Ver a dos niños gritando en un autobús no era nada nuevo para los pasajeros, pero sí que era muy molesto.

—Hajime, venga... —una mano morena se posó en el hombro del niño, pero este negó con la cabeza.

Y Hajime también podía ser terco, muy terco, cuando quería.

—¡No, mamá! ¡No se va a salir con la suya!

—¡Los aliens existen! ¡Que yo soy uno! —Tooru se puso una mano al pecho, y su madre suspiró.

—Tooru, hijo, no todos creen que...

—¡Mamá, tú sabes que existen! ¡Díselo!

Le señaló con un dedo acusatorio, enfadando más al moreno.

—Venga, niños, nos bajamos —interrumpió Haruka, la madre de Tooru, al ver con alivio que llegaban a su parada.

—¡Mamá...!

—Tooru, nos bajamos —los ojos azul verdoso de su madre se clavaron en los castaños del niño, quien hizo una mueca y asintió.

—Hajime, vamos...

Los dos se miraron con chispas en los ojos, dispuestos a defender en lo que creían.

—Siento esto, Akemi-chan —se disculpó la madre del castaño—. Tooru puede ser muy terco.

—No te preocupes, este niño también es un incrédulo de cuidado —le sacudió el cabello a su hijo, quien hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Y se enfada con cualquiera que se meta con su película favorita.

—¡Es que está mintiendo! —se defendió Hajime.

—¡Que no, que yo no miento!

El escándalo continuó incluso en la acera, mientras caminaban a casa del castaño.

—¡Ya verás como sí te estoy diciendo la verdad!

Y ni bien Haruka abrió la puerta, Tooru tomó la mano de su nuevo —pero en ese momento ya no tan— amigo y le hizo subir las escaleras a trompicones.

—¡Verás mi base espacial! ¡Está llena de aliens!

Hajime suponía que su "base" sería su habitación y esos aliens, peluches, con toda seguridad, o quizá algún póster como los que tenía él de Godzilla.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, comprendió el por qué Tooru había denominado «base espacial» a ese cuarto, pues parecía que en vez de a una habitación había llegado al espacio exterior.

Hajime no sabía que el padre de Tooru era aficionado a la pintura y también era tan fanático como su hijo a lo relativo al más allá de la Tierra —quizá de ahí le venía el fanatismo, solía pensar Haruka—, así que no podía esperarse nada de eso.

Aunque desde la puerta se preveía lo que se iba a encontrar, pues era azul oscuro con estrellitas y una placa en forma de alien que ponía _Tooru._

Por dentro, la habitación del castaño era una imitación de la galaxia. Sus paredes azul oscuro con ciertos violetas en algunas partes, estaban repletas de estrellas pintadas de tal manera que incluso podría considerarse fotografías. Incluso las luces que iluminarían el lugar de noche tenían forma estelar.

El techo tenía constelaciones. De todo tipo, unidas con rayas para distinguirlas. Hajime pensó que, tal vez, el castaño no dormiría bien, pues él tampoco lo haría si pudiese estar observando esa maravilla durante horas desde la cama.

Como bien había supuesto, había peluches de aliens recubriendo la cama (con edredón de naves espaciales) y el suelo estaba recubierto de dibujos de aliens. Dudaba que hubiera en esa habitación algo que no fuera relativo al espacio.

Por supuesto, quedó maravillado, tanto que ni se molestó en ocultarlo frente a un orgulloso Tooru.

—¿A qué mola? —se jactó—. ¡Y eso no es lo mejor!

Se soltó de su mano para ir corriendo a bajar la persiana que iluminaba el cuarto, dejándolo totalmente oscuro. Entonces brillaron algunas estrellas que eran fluorescentes y, ayudado de éstas, el castaño encendió una lámpara que había en su mesilla de noche.

Las estrellas empezaron a brillar en las paredes, provenientes de la lámpara que giraba sobre sí misma para proyectar distintas imágenes.

No le quedaron ganas de seguir discutiendo con Tooru al ver aquello.

—¿¡A qué mola!? —repitió.

Dio pequeños saltos de alegría y sus ojos marrón chocolate brillaban caso tanto como las luces que iluminaban su alrededor.

—¡Mola la vida!

No es que Hajime supiese mucho de estrellas —le valía con saber que eran puntitos blancos que brillaban de noche— pero aquel espectáculo le maravillaba, y no era para menos. Nunca había visto nada igual.

—¿Ahora sí me crees que soy un alien?

—Que tengas una habitación así no significa que seas un alien —se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Niño de poca fe!

Oikawa habituaba a adaptar frases de series o películas a su vida cotidiana, y lo hacía bastante bien. Así, con un puchero, se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación cubierta por una cortina con motivos de naves espaciales.

—¡Cuándo te diga, pulsa el botón que tienes a tu lado!

Hajime se ayudó de la luz de la lámpara y las fluorescentes estrellas para identificar un interruptor blanco en la pared azul.

Se preguntó qué iría a hacer mientras veía ligeramente su silueta iluminada de vez en cuando con el girar de las luces, pero igualmente puso el dedo encima del interruptor y esperó.

—¡Ahora!

Con el sonido de la cortina corriéndose, la luz se encendió, iluminando todo de nuevo.

Iwaizumi echó una carcajada que pretendía contener, sin éxito. Debió haberse supuesto algo así.

Lo que Tooru le mostraba —orgulloso, con las manos en la cintura— era, en básicos, una caja de cartón suspendida en el aire mediante lo que parecían cuerdas. Estaba pintada —no tan bien como las paredes— de estrellas, y de las bases de arriba, dos habían sido recortadas y pegadas con las otras dos para darles más longitud y que se asemejan a unas "alas".

Por arriba había una especie de cúpula —igual de cartón, pero pintado de blanco— que hacía un medio arco para que se pudiese entrar.

Se preguntaba si eso aguantaba peso.

—¡¿A qué es chulo?! ¡Lo hice yo solo! —se jactó—. Papá solo me ayudó a pegar cosas y lo de arriba —le dio un par de golpecitos a la estructura blanca—. ¡Es mi nave espacial!

En el suelo había trozos de cartón de varios tipos y botes de pintura, pegamento, entre otros. Tooru se agachó y cogió dos redondeles amarillos manchados de azul y se los mostró.

—¡Se rompieron las luces de mi nave! —se entristeció—. Además de que tiene algunos huecos —señaló con la cabeza un pequeño agujero en una de las alas—. ¿Me ayudas a arreglarlo?

Daba pequeños saltitos —sin despegar los pies del suelo— de la emoción, y le miraba con la mejor cara que tenía. Porque Tooru sabía bien que esa expresión lograba convencer incluso a sus padres para comprarle chucherías antes de comer o helados en pleno invierno.

Y Hajime suspiró y se acercó a él, tomando un pequeño bote de pegamento que tenía cerca.

—Solo porque dije que te ayudaría —se excusó, y el castaño se lanzó hacia él, obligándole a soltar el pegamento para atraparlo.

Al final, acabaron rodando por el suelo hasta quedar con el castaño encima del moreno.

—¿¡Pero qué haces!?

—¡Abrazarte!

—¡Casi nos matamos!

—¡No exageres!

Tooru rió y alargó una de sus manos por encima de Hajime para manchársela de pintura azul y pintarle una estrella en la frente.

—¿¡Pero qué...?!

—¡Me quedó bien! —se felicitó a sí mismo, saltando antes de que el otro le agarrase de la camisa.

—¡Ven aquí!

Oikawa le sacó la lengua y echó a correr por toda la habitación para evitar ser atrapado por un enfadado Hajime.

—No escaparás —sonrió Iwaizumi cuando lo acorraló en una de las esquinas.

—Venga, Iwa-chan, no es...

—Ya te dije que no me llames así.

Hajime alargó las manos, moviendo los dedos para preparlos, con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para Tooru, que se defendía poniendo sus palmas frente a él para tratar de alejarlo mientras retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared.

El castaño sabía bien qué iba a usar Iwaizumi en su contra.

El arma mortal para cualquier niño de cuatro años.

—Por favor... ¡T-te doy un pan de leche...!

—Ni pan ni leche. ¡Vas a morir!

Hajime saltó encima suya y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Para! —pedía Tooru, entre risas.

—¡Haberlo pensado antes de pintarme la cara!

—¡Por favor!

Hajime empleó una mano para meterla en un bote de pintura blanca y mancharle la cara al castaño con ella, dejando la huella de su mano en su frente.

—¡Mi cara!

—¿A qué no te gusta?

—¡Una cosa es que te lo haga yo y otra que me lo hagas tú!

—¡Es igual!

—¡Es distinto!

Y así empezó una guerra de colores entre ambos, que acabó con los dos cual arcoiris y una regañina de sus madres al verlos hechos un cuadro.

—Es tu culpa —le dijo Tooru a Hajime.

—¿¡Mi culpa!?

—¡Sí!

—¡Tú empezaste!

—¡Pero fue solo una broma!

—¡Pero empezaste!

—¡Pero fue solo una broma!

Así, empezaron un nuevo bucle de reclamos que hizo a sus madres suspirar nuevamente.

Menuda amistad.

* * *

 _ **Hey-o!**_

 _ **Hoy es el cumpleaños de un lector lindo 3**_

 _ **Hollking Jolking, ¡Feliz cumple! Espero que te guste este pequeño regalo y que cumplas muchos muchos más :3**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado a todos :3. ¿Un RW?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Después de obligarles a meterse en la ducha —juntos, pese a sus quejas de _por qué me tengo que duchar con ese—_ y de que Tooru le prestase uno de sus pijamas a Hajime —otro de los problemas, porque Oikawa se negaba a dejarle ninguno de aliens y _todos_ eran de aliens, y además Iwaizumi se negaba a ponerse algo que proviniera de él—, el pequeño moreno cayó redondo mientras estaba sentado en el sofá de los Oikawa.

Y Hajime tenía un sueño _muy_ pesado, además de un mal despertar si no dormía sus ocho horas.

Y aún más. Tooru se había quedado rendido en las piernas de Hajime, usando estas como almohada. Se había aferrado a una de las manos del moreno como sustituto de su peluche y de ahí no se quería soltar ni con disolvente.

Con ese panorama se encontraron las dos mujeres al tratar de darles de cenar. Ambas habían hecho buenas migas desde que supieron que habían ido a la misma secundaria, aunque en aquel entonces no hablaron demasiado, y el volver a reencontrarse con alguien de esa época siempre traía recuerdos.

—Cariño, ya estoy en... —el padre de Tooru se detuvo en seco cuando vio a una invitada en casa—. Buenas noches.

Ambas rieron ante la reacción de sorpresa del hombre cuando vio a los dos niños durmiendo.

—¿Y esto? —rió al ver a su hijo removiéndose para apegarse más al otro.

—Se han quedado dormidos y no hay poder alienígena que los separe. Tu hijo se ha enganchado al pequeño Hajime y no ha querido soltarse.

—Ya veo —tomó a los dos en brazos, con cuidado de no deshacer su unión, y se dirigió al cuarto de Tooru—. No creo que a Tooru le importe compartir su cama entonces —sonrió.

Las mujeres se miraron con un claro _sí que le va a importar_ para luego reírse al ver que, una vez acostados uno al lado del otro, Hajime cogía el pelo de Tooru como si tuviese intención de tirárselo mientras este se abrazaba más al brazo del moreno.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, sin recordar cerrar la puerta, la figura de una muchacha que pasaba enfadada por ahí se detuvo ante la visión de ambos niños durmiendo bajo la luz de unas fluorescentes estrellas y sacó su móvil.

El flash de la cámara solo hizo que Tooru escondiera su rostro en el brazo de Hajime, y satisfecha, la chica se fue con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Molesto.

Iwaizumi sentía una especie de lapa que se pegaba a su brazo. Sacudía y sacudía y no había manera de quitárselo de encima. Y pesaba mucho, como si fuera una enorme lapa.

Además, una luz molesta le daba en la cara y un sonido aún más molesto llegaba a sus oídos. ¿Es que no sabían lo que significaba dormir? Por favor.

Buscó su peluche de Godzilla con la mano que podía mover. Encontró algo más grande. Cálido y suave, como cuando dormía con su madre.

Pero no era su madre. Ella tenía una piel más suave. Y su padre definitivamente no era, porque era mucho más grande.

¿Un extraño?

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos enormes círculos de color marrón observándole atentamente. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, casi se caía de la cama de no ser por el brazo que tenía sujeto.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí?!

—¡Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti!

Tooru le ayudó a subir a la cama de nuevo y usó su otra mano para apagar el despertador. La luz que le molestaba era la que entraba por la ventana, con el sol, y la lapa molesta sin duda era Tooru.

Se fijó a su alrededor, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Oikawa.

—¿¡Qué hago yo aquí?!

—¡Y yo qué sé! ¡A lo mejor querías quedarte con mi habitación!

—¡Qué voy a querer yo tu habitación! ¡Los aliens no existen!

—¡Sí existen!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡Joder, callaos de una jodida vez que no son horas! ¿¡De dónde sacáis la energía los críos?! ¿Tenéis un maldito regenerador en el cuerpo o qué? ¡Que quiero dormir!

Tooru reconoció a su hermana, pese a su cabello castaño hecho un desastre y sus ojos marrón oscuro más oscurecidos que nunca.

—Lo sentimos, nee-san.

Bufando, la muchacha se retiró de la puerta de su hermano menor y fue a arreglarse a la habitación de enfrente.

—¿Ves? —le reclamó a Iwaizumi—. ¡Es por tu culpa!

—¿¡Qué?!

Oikawa le tapó la boca.

—Calla. Nee-san es peligrosa cuando se enfada, ¿sabes?

Hajime frunció el ceño pero asintió. Luego de que su boca fuera destapada, apareció el padre de Tooru.

—Vaya, parece que ya habéis despertado —sonrió—. Vamos, Tooru, que hay colegio. Y tú también, Hajime-kun.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Tu mamá me lo dijo. Y me dejó esta ropa para ti —le tendió una mochila de color verde—. Creo que no tendrás problema en que vaya a dejaros yo, ¿verdad?

—Ninguno. Muchas gracias —inclinó la cabeza mientras tomaba la mochila.

—No agradezcas. Vamos, alistaos mientras yo hago el desayuno.

Ambos asintieron e hicieron caso. Sin embargo, no por ello dejaron de burlase del otro. Aunque fuera solo por su indumentaria, sacaban algo para meterse con el otro.

En el desayuno siguieron metiéndose en la forma de comer del otro. Que si uno cogía mal el vaso, que si otro no sabía que la leche era mejor que el zumo... y siguieron así hasta la escuela, sin la menor intención de detenerse.

—Chicos, si no dejáis que uno entre primero, nunca entraréis.

Luchaban por ver quién entraba primero por la puerta del colegio, demasiado estrecha para hacerlo ambos a la vez. Al final, acabaron cayendo al suelo del patio por la presión.

Se levantaron como flechas e iniciaron una carrera a la clase.

No tenían remedio.

—¡Mira, mira, Iwa-chan!

—Iwaizumi.

—¿Qué?

—Que me llames Iwaizumi. No Iwa-chan. Queda horrible.

Tooru infló las mejillas mientras apretaba con fuerza su dibujo de un OVNI.

—Iwazi... Iwami... ¡Iwa-chan tu apellido es muy difícil!

—¡No lo es! ¡Yo puedo pronunciarlo!

—¡Tú! ¡Yo no! ¡Iwa-chan es Iwa-chan y punto! —concluyó—. ¡Ahora mira mi dibujo!

Y le estampó el dibujo en la cara.

Iwaizumi le empujó enfadado por su acción, y Oikawa se enfurruñó. Sin embargo, en vez de devolverle el empujón, se tiró en plancha sobre él, haciéndole caer al suelo.

—¡Quita!

—¡Me niego!

—¡No uses cosas que ves en pelis!

A Oikawa le encantaba eso de usar frases guays que veía en las películas.

—¡Yo hablo como quiero!

—¡Tontikawa, quítate de aquí! ¡Pesas!

—¡No me llamo así!

—¡Ahora sí, Tontikawa!

—¡No me digas así, Iwa... Iwa-chan!

Tooru no tenía la imaginación de Iwaizumi.

—¡Pues tú no me digas Iwa-chan!

—¡Es con cariño!

—¡No te lo crees ni...!

—¡Ya basta!

La profesora se cruzó de brazos al verlos pelear por milésima vez en el día.

Los dos se levantaron arrepentidos. Bueno, Iwaizumi, porque Oikawa no tenía pinta de estar arrepentido. No era ningún secreto que la mujer no caía bien a Tooru, y este se encargaba de demostrárselo.

—Los dos iréis juntos a las sillas. Cogidos de la mano —señaló unas sillas que estaban al fondo de la clase—. Y si os veo discutir en lo que queda de día, os quedáis sin recreo una semana. ¿Claro?

—Sí... —se miraron mal mientras iban junto a las sillas que miraban a una aburrida y solitaria pared amarilla.

—Tontikawa...

—Iwa-chan...

Molestos, desviaron las miradas a distintos lados mientras sus dedos meñiques se entrelazaban con mala gana.

Segundos después se miraron y dijeron:

—Es tu culpa.

 _ **Hey-o!**_

 ** _¿Qué tal? Lo prometido es deuda y aquí os dejo cap ?_**

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado ? ﾟﾒﾕ_**

 _ **¿Review ✨?**_


	5. Chapter 5

—Podéis pintar.

Ambos niños saltaron alegres al oír esas palabras de parte de su profesora, y fueron como flechas a sus sitios...

Hasta que la profesora les detuvo a pocos metros.

—Pero andaréis de la mano toda la semana.

Los dos le miraron con cara de incredulidad.

—¡No puede hacer eso!

—Claro que puedo —sonrió y les miró con superioridad—. O si no, no jugáis en el recreo.

Ambos se miraron con miradas de desprecio, y entrelazaron sus pequeñas manos.

—¿Así? —murmuró por lo bajo Iwaizumi.

—Perfecto. Venga, a pintar. Sin soltaros, eh.

Con una alegría muy inferior a la anterior, se dirigieron a sus asientos. Era algo difícil pintar con una mano, así que decidieron pactar una paz temporal para ayudarse mutuamente en esa semana.

Un rato, Tooru sujetaría la hoja de Hajime mientras este pintaba. Al siguiente, al revés. Se turnaban, pero Iwaizumi no era del tipo paciente y Oikawa era exageradamente lento a propósito.

—¡Oikawa, más rápido!

El castaño no despegó los ojos de su nave espacial.

—Iwa-chan, con prisas no se llega a ninguna parte.

—Deja de coger frases de pelis, en serio. Me cargas.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero y estamos en una sociedad democrática y con libertad de presión.

—Deja de copiar frases de la tele. Y es «expresión», no presión, idiotakawa.

—Eso. Lo que sea, Iwa-chan.

Se miraron brevemente, molestos, y luego Oikawa se centró en su labor de sujetar la hoja a Iwaizumi mientras este pintaba.

Si tenían que estar una semana así...

Pronto alguien moriría. Y no sería él, se decía Hajime, sino Oikawa. Porque pronto le tiraría en el primer tren que encontrase para que vuelva de dónde quiera que viniera.

Porque Oikawa era demasiado enérgico, y corría de aquí a allá sin tener ni un poco de consideración por Hajime, quien quería echarse una siesta hasta que su madre viniese a recogerle.

En el recreo ya habían corrido lo suficiente. ¿Es que no se cansaba?

—Oikawa, tengo sueño. Quédate quieto.

—¡Pero yo quiero jugar!

—¡Y yo dormir!

—¡Se duerme por la noche!

—¡Y por el día!

—¡Por el día se juega!

—¡Pero yo...!

Iwaizumi calló al ver que la profesora empezaba a mirarles mal. Si seguían discutiendo, sería otra semana más así. Y llevaba un día sin aguantarle, no se quería imaginar más.

—Está bien, jugamos. Pero mañana quiero dormir, ¿me oyes? Que es mi tiempo libre también.

—¡Vale!

Iwaizumi suspiró mientras hacia el esfuerzo de que los ojos no se le cerrasen mientras corría de la mano de Oikawa para que no les pillase su compañero.

Lo que había que aguantar...

Cuando la profesora les entregó a sus madres, le contó la razón por la que estaban de la mano. Y cuando Iwaizumi y Oikawa pensaban que iban a soltarse por fin...

—Es una idea estupenda —felicitó la madre de Oikawa, sonriente.

—Ya te digo —rió la otra, mirando a los asustados ojos verdes de su hijo.

Hajime sabía lo que su madre planeaba. Miró a Tooru, y supo que él también conocía la retorcida mente de sus madres.

Inmediatamente se separaron, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Nosotras también haremos lo mismo —le dijeron a la profesora, y luego miraron a ambos.

—¡Mamá, me dijiste que hoy íbamos al parque a por escarabajos! —reclamó Hajime.

—Iremos —asintió esta—. Pero con Tooru-chan, ¿a que sí?

Miró a la madre del aludido, que sonrió más.

—No tengo ningún problema. Además de que hoy tengo una reunión del instituto de mi hija.

—Están aliadas, Iwa-chan —le susurró Tooru—. Lo han planeado todo...

—Venga, niños, de la mano —indicó Akemi, y su hijo la miró molesto.

—Esto es injusto, mamá.

Ella solo sonrió con inocencia.

—Lo siento, Hajime, pero debes aprender a socializar.

—Tooru, no des mucho la lata, por favor —suspiró Haruka—. Te lo encargo mucho, Akemi-chan.

Esta solo asintió y le hizo el gesto de la victoria.

—Sin problemas, ve a tu reunión, que es peor una chica adolescente que un niño.

—Ni que lo digas —rió—. Me voy, que se me hace tarde. ¡Hasta luego! ¡Tooru, pórtate bien!

—Mucho le pide —bufó Hajime.

Tooru le pisó el pie.

—¡Oye!

—Lo siento, Iwa-chan —sonrió con malicia—. Soy un niño muy torpe, ¿sabes?

—Serás...

—Niños, sin pelear —advirtió Akemi—. Venga, vamos.

—Hasta mañana, niños —se despidió la profesora, riéndose ante la situación.

—Bruja —murmuró Tooru.

—Nuestra profe es buena, idiota —regañó Hajime—. Solo que tú eres demasiado tonto.

—¡Prefiero la mía!

—Ahora es ella. Así que te aguantas.

Tooru hizo un puchero y miró a otro lado. Luego se acordó de a dónde iban y la duda le invadió.

—Iwa-chan.

—Qué.

—¿Qué son los escarabajos?

Iwaizumi le miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—No fastidies. ¿No sabes lo que son los escarabajos? ¿Qué clase de vida tienes?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Pero seguro que no es nada del otro mundo!

—Hajime... —regañó Akemi, mirando su móvil.

—¡Mamá, no sabe qué son los escarabajos!

—Pues explícale.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo, y entonces Hajime aprovechó para ponerse frente a Oikawa sin deshacer su unión.

—Los escarabajos son lo mejor, Oikawa. Para mí son... como los aliens para ti.

—¿Tanto te gustan? —abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡Entonces deben ser geniales!

—¡Lo son!

—¡Quiero verlos!

—¡Pues vamos!

Intentó empezar a caminar, pero Akemi lo detuvo.

—Hajime, fíjate en los semáforos —regañó—. Tienes esa mala costumbre de pasar sin mirar.

—Sí, mamá —asintió como rutina, y volvió a mirar a Tooru—. Créeme, te van a encantar, fascinar, maravillar...

Tooru asintió emocionado mientras escuchaba las aventuras de su amigo y los escarabajos.

Hajime parecía encantado, así que Oikawa pensó que los escarabajos le encantarían tanto como a él.

* * *

—¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte!

Tooru se defendió con una pala de arena rota que había encontrado por ahí.

—¡Oikawa, no seas crío!

—¡Tengo cinco años!

—¡Es solo un escarabajo!

—¡Es una cucaracha!

—¡No es una cucaracha! ¡Y recuerda que debemos ir de la mano!

—¡Y un alien! ¡No pienso darte la mano mientras tengas eso contigo!

—¡Es muy bonito, míralo bien!

—¡No! ¡Vuela!

—¡Por algo se llama escarabajo volante!

—¡No te acerques! ¡Atrás!

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Hajime suspiró y Akemi tomaba fotos mientras reía.

—¡No tienes ni idea!

—¡Tú sí que no tienes ni idea! ¿Cómo te pueden gustar esos bichos? ¡Son feos!

—¡Tú sí que eres feo!

—¡Yo soy muy lindo!

—¡Y mi escarabajo más!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

Hajime volvió a suspirar y trató de acercarse a él. Así, empezaron una especie de carrera por todo el parque mientras Akemi los observaba desde un banco, hablando con una compañera de su trabajo de noche.

—¡Oikawa, en serio, que no pasa...!

Hajime calló cuando vio que su amigo no estaba detrás del árbol donde pensaba que se había escondido. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor.

Entonces se fijó en que estaba corriendo en dirección a un puente que conectaba dos áreas del parque.

—¡Oikawa, ven! —le siguió, pero Tooru no hizo caso.

—¡Ni de broma! —volteó el rostro hacia atrás para mirarle, sin detenerse—. ¡No voy a tocarte mientras estés con ese...!

—¡Oikawa!

Iwaizumi corrió hacia él en cuanto vio que, al no mirar al frente, se chocaba contra la barra que separaba la acera de un vacío de dos metros y caía al riachuelo que andaba por debajo.

Afortunadamente, Tooru agarró con sus manos una de las barras de adorno del puente, quedando colgado.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Ayúdame!

Hajime se asomó y se inclinó para intentar ayudarle. Su mano soltó el escarabajo para poder usar las dos y tener más fuerza para tirar del castaño hacia arriba.

Ambos acabaron en el suelo, cansados por el susto del momento. Tooru estaba llorando y Hajime notablemente enfadado.

—¡Eres idiota!

—Iwa-chan... —Hajime calló ante el llamado—. Lo siento...

El niño de ojos verdes se sintió mal al verlo así.

—Oye, fue sin querer, tampoco...

—¡Dejaste ir a tu bicho por mí! —lloró.

Iwaizumi no se lo creía.

—¿Te crees que estoy enfadado por eso? ¡Eso da igual! ¡Hay muchos escarabajos!

Tooru parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Entonces por qué estás enfadado?

—¡Porque podrías haberte caído! ¡Tonto!

Le golpeó en la cabeza. Tooru se quejó, pero luego rió y se secó las lágrimas.

—¿Estabas preocupado, Iwa-chan?

—No.

Hajime se levantó y le tendió la mano, ante la extrañada mirada de Oikawa.

—Tenemos que ir de la mano, ¿no? —dijo molesto—. Así por lo menos no te meterás en líos.

La sonrisa de Tooru fue creciendo en cuestión de segundos y se levantó de un salto.

—¡Iwa-chan, te quiero!

Y le abrazó como si fuera un mono colgado a un árbol.

—Serás tonto —dijo, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

Cuando Akemi los encontró y los vio así, decidió tomarles una foto sin que se dieran cuenta y mandársela a la madre de Oikawa.

«Lo enmarcaré» fue la respuesta de Haruka.

«Yo también».

* * *

 _Ya hoo~_

 _Cómo estáis?_

 _Aquí os dejo la conti, aunque he tardado un poco -w-_

 _Espero que os haya gustado!_

 _Review? 💕_


	6. Chapter 6

A Hajime no le gustaban las fotos.

No tenía nada contra las cámaras, exceptuando el flash que muchas veces cegaba su vista, pero no le gustaban por culpa de su madre. Akemi era aficionada a tomar fotografías, y sobre todo de su único hijo. Decía que sus ojos verdes y su piel morena podrían hacer de él un modelo de revista cuando fuera mayor, pero para él no había otra cosa más interesante que cazar escarabajos.

Akemi, sin embargo, no parecía entender que su hijo no necesitaba un álbum de cada día de su vida, y su casa estaba repleta de fotografías de Hajime durante sus cinco años de vida. Se podía distinguir con total claridad el paso de los años y el crecimiento del niño, y a Akemi le encantaba enseñar las fotos a los invitados, pero Hajime se moría de vergüenza y su padre no hacía mucho por negarle a su mujer la toma de fotografías.

Hajime no le culpaba, porque su mamá tenía un fuerte carácter y cuando se enfadaba era terrible. Tanto que el niño recordaba que, una vez, uno de sus compañeros se había colado en la fila que hacían apra entrar a clases y, aunque a Hajime le importaba más bien nada, Akemi se puso hecha una fiera y reclamando los derechos de su hijo por estar antes ahí. Hizo llorar incluso a la madre del otro niño. Hajime agradeció un mundo cuando le dijeron que su mamá trabajaría de noche y que por la mañana le iría a dejar su papá, porque así se libraba de posibles futuras situaciones similares.

Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, Hajime no se sorprendió cuando Oikawa le dijo que sus madres tenían un álbum de ellos dos. Era tan obvio que lo que preocupaba a Hajime en realidad era cuándo le había sacado fotos con Tooru sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera. Aunque en esos dos meses era cierto que habían estado más juntos que la cabeza al cuello, Hajime se habría dado cuenta de si su madre hacía de las suyas.

Quizá era que Haruka estaba aliada con ella y por eso no se había dado cuenta.

Pero eso no quitaba lo raro que era que no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello. Es decir, no era demasiado fácil tomar fotografías sin que se dieran cuenta ninguno de los dos. Aunque también era verdad que Oikawa se las ingeniaba para mantenerle distraído.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Ven, ven! ¡Mira, somos nosotros durmiendo!

Oikawa señalaba emocionado una imagen del álbum que de alguna manera había arrebatado a su madre sin que se diese cuenta, y lo había traído a terreno seguro: la clase. Ahí sus madres no les verían curioseando el álbum.

—¿Cuándo han tomado esa foto?

—Ni idea. ¡Pero me veo super lindo!

—Estás babeando en mi brazo, qué asco.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Tú me estás poniendo la mano en la cara!

—Seguramente me estabas molestando mientras dormía.

—¡Mentira! —infló las mejillas y pasó de foto—. Oye, ¿por qué salgo aqui llorando? ¡Estoy muy feo!

—Asi te ves siempre —bufó—. Debe ser cuando casi te caes en el parque, so tonto.

—Oye, que fue tu culpa.

—¿Mía? —Iwaizumi arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, por distraerme.

—Qué dices si fuiste tú quien se giró. Yo te dije que parases.

—¡Pero porque querías hacerme daño!

Iwaizumi le dio un codazo por tantas réplicas, y Oikawa se quejó.

—No sé cómo somos mejores amigos —murmuró Tooru.

—¿Lo somos?

—¡Obvio! ¡Te he dejado entrar en mi nave! —se molestó—. Además de que me has ayudado a repararla.

—Solo porque tu mamá me da galletas de chocolate de esas con forma de dinosaurio.

—¡Están muy ricas!

Oikawa pasó de fotografía y vio que era una de ellos dos empapados de pintura mientras se concentraban en pintar su nave.

—¡Mira, mira, es cuando la ponías verde en vez de azul!

—Porque queda mejor el verde.

—Es mejor el azul y lo sabes.

—Pero al final le pintaste estrellas verdes.

Oikawa se puso rojo ante la afirmación.

—¡Porque quedaban bonitas! No te creas que fue para que te alegrases.

—Es porque sabes que el verde era mejor.

—¡No! ¡El azul le queda muy bien! —Iwaizumi le ignoró y pasó de hoja él mismo.

—Mira, aquí estamos comiendo la tarta que hizo tu mamá.

—Las tartas de mamá son las mejores, ¿me oyes? ¡Las mejores del universo!

—Mi mamá las hace mucho mejor.

—¡Nope! ¡La mía! Aunque algún día podríamos decirles que hagan una competencia de tartas.

Iwaizumi lo pensó mientras veía a dos compañeros jugando con una pelota. No estaría mal comprarar así la tarta de chocolate de su mamá con la tarta de queso de la de Oikawa. Y además ellos salían ganando, porque era doble ración de tarta.

—¡Vale! Hay que decírselo.

Oikawa asintió, contento con la afirmación, y siguieron pasando fotos y comentándolas.

* * *

Cuando Iwaizumi dijo que quería doble ración de tarta, y lo de que había que decirlo, no se imaginó que sería tan pronto. Bueno, en realidad no se imaginó nada de lo que su madre y la de Oikawa le tenían preparado.

Básicamente porque se había olvidado que era su cumpleaños. Por muy irreal que pareciese en un niño de, ahora, seis años. Habían preparado una gran fiesta en casa de Iwaizumi, y Oikawa quedó tan sorprendido como él.

—¿¡Por qué no me has dicho que era tu cumple?!

Sí, eso era lo primero que a Oikawa se le había ocurrido preguntar. Pero Iwaizumi nunca, jamás, reconocería que se había olvidado de su propio cumpleaños. Nunca. Porque Oikawa Tooru se encargaría de recordárselo todos los días y no.

—No preguntaste.

—A ver... tonto. ¡Se supone que estas cosas se dicen! ¡Si es tu cumple, pues lo dices!

—Pues si no preguntas...

—¡Pero...! —Oikawa suspiró y le miró mal—. Mira. Deja.

Pasó de largo sin siquiera mirar a los demás niños con los que Iwaizumi se llevaba bien y desapareció tras unos globos. Hajime estuvo preocupado cuando no volvió a verle durante toda la fiesta, ni siquiera en los juegos o en la piñata. Se negó a soplar las velas mientras Oikawa no apareciese, aunque sus padres lo buscaban por todos lados de la casa. Nadie le había visto salir, así que suponía que debía estar escondido en algún lugar, ofendido porque Hajime no le había recordado su cumpleaños.

Estuvieron haciendo más juegos debido a que Hajime también se negaba a abrir los regalos sin Oikawa, pero al final sus padres acabaron convenciéndole de que, si abría los regalos, la curiosidad de Tooru haría que saliera de su escondite.

En realidad, tuvieron parte de razón, porque cuando Tooru apareció, estaba desenvolviendo el último regalo, que era una manta de dinosaurios de parte de su mamá.

Lo que no encajaba era que Oikawa había aparecido por la puerta principal, con la noche levantándose detrás suyo y hecho, literalmente, un desastre. Su pelo estaba lleno de ramas, su piel blanca casi ni se distinguía entre el montón de tierra que tenía encima, y tenía varias heridas en rodillas y brazos, incluso raspones en la cara.

Sostenía una red que Iwaizumi reconoció como suya, y una jaula que también era suya. En esta, había un par de escarabajos dentro, revoloteando.

—¡Tooru! —Haruka se alarmó tremendamente de ver así a su hijo—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo has salido? ¿Cuándo...?

Oikawa no respondió a nada. Con la mirada fija en Iwaizumi, se acercó a este y le tendió la jaula con toda la dignidad que parecía haber perdido mostrándose tan desastroso.

—Tu regalo de cumpleaños, Iwa-chan. Espero que te guste.

Hajime cogió la jaula y la dejó a un lado, sin siquiera mirar los insectos. Se acercó a Oikawa y, cuando todos pensaban que le iba a dar un abrazo o algo similar, le dio un golpe en el estómago.

—¿¡Pero qué haces?! —se ofendió Tooru.

Seguidamente, Hajime le abrazó.

—¡Es que eres idiota! ¡No tenías que darme nada, tonto! ¡Estaba preocupado por ti! ¡Pensé que no querías verme más! ¡Y ahora tienes heridas y es por un tonto regalo!

Tooru abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Feliz cumple, Iwa-chan.

Todos se enternecieron ante la escena, y Akemi sacó la cámara.

* * *

 _ **Hey-o!**_

 _ **Traigo cap porque HOY ES CUMPLE DE IWA-CHAN Y HAY QUE CELEBRARLO.**_

 _ **Es rapidito pero algo es algo :3**_

 _ **¿Review?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Tooru nunca había comprendido la afición de Hajime por cazar insectos.

Es decir, era atrapar bichos con una red y encerrarlos en una jaula que, para colmo, luego abría y liberaba lo cazado. Decía que le daba pena que estuviesen atrapados.

Nunca lo entendería. Era tirarse en la tierra, subirse a los árboles y hacerse daño a lo tonto. Y menos le veía la diversión.

No lo entendía, pero a él le servía con dos cosas: que no tuviera que hacerlo él —era estrepitosamente malo, lo había comprobado— y que a Hajime le hiciera feliz.

Y, como se aburría mientras Hajime le ignoraba olímpicamente mientras cazaba bichos, empezó a interesarse en otros juegos que se pudiera hacer sin necesidad de dos. Había muy pocos.

Aún así, se divertían mucho cuando iban al parque, la mayoría de veces acompañados por una de sus madres o por las dos. Akemi siempre iba acompañada de su cámara, y Haruka era la que ayudaba a que no se dieran cuenta de que estaban siendo fotografiados. Y aunque a veces Hajime se daba cuenta y le decía a su madre que parase, apoyado por Tooru, siempre acababan riéndose.

Un buen día, la diversión se acabó.

Fue demasiado rápido para que la pequeña mente de Tooru lo analizara. Sólo sabía que iba con Iwa-chan de la mano, como siempre que iban al parque, con sus madres detrás suya hablando entre ellas, y entonces un escarabajo volante se les cruzó.

Hajime dio un pequeño salto y soltó su mano para correr tras el insecto. En ese momento, Tooru recordaba que había tenido un mal presentimiento, y le había intentado coger de la camiseta, pero su mano atrapó aire.

Entonces vio la carretera y a su amigo corriendo hacia ella, siguiendo al bicho. Recordó que Iwa-chan jamás tenía cuidado, y le gritó, pero no pareció escucharle. Sus madres se alarmaron ante el grito y vieron lo que sucedía.

Hasta ahí era todo lo que Tooru recordaba con claridad. Lo de después fue rapidísimo. Vio en frente suya una melena negra que se movía muy rápido. Oyó un pitido, un golpe y gritos muy fuertes. Todo ante sus ojos había sido borroso, demasiado rápido y demasiado confuso.

Lo único que pudo ver claramente fue el coche rojo, a Iwa-chan llorando y a Akemi en el suelo.

Entonces sintió un abrazo mientras seguía mirando a su amigo al lado de su madre, llorando, y escuchó el sonido de las sirenas a lo lejos.

Luego, sintió que el agua era de repente muy salada.

Ese fue el último día que vio sonreír a Iwa-chan.

Así que ahí estaba ahora, en frente de la casa de su mejor amigo. No se había atrevido a entrar en las cuatro semanas después del accidente. Cuatro semanas en las que no había vuelto a ver a Iwa-chan, ni siquiera en clase.

No quería molestar a su amigo, pero sentía que tenía que apoyarle de alguna manera. Además, no quería estar en casa, porque sus padres empezarían de nuevo con discusiones que ni entendía ni sabía si quería entender.

Su hermana, que parecía saber más que él, le entretenía jugando a cualquier cosa. Últimamente, Tooru la ayudaba con su entrenamiento de voleibol, y empezaba a cogerle el gusto.

Esperaba que a Iwa-chan también le gustase, porque había traído el balón consigo.

Respiró profundamente, como le había dicho que hiciera su madre cuando estaba nervioso, y de un salto tocó el timbre. La puerta se abrió para dejar ver a un hombre que Tooru apenas reconoció como el padre de Iwa-chan. Sus ojos, verdes como los de su amigo, no tenían la misma alegría y fuerza con la que siempre había asociado al padre de su amigo.

—Tooru-kun —intentó sonreírle—. ¿Vienes a ver a Hajime?

Oikawa no sabía qué decir, así que asintió.

—Está en su cuarto. Le hará bien verte.

Había ido pocas veces a casa de Iwa-chan —Oikawa siempre le convencía para que fueran a la suya porque tenía su nave ahí—, pero Tooru recordaba bien el camino.

—Gracias —dijo, y empezó a caminar mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta tras suya.

La casa tenía una pinta tan desanimada como la del padre de su amigo. Como si le faltase brillo, alegría.

Subió las escaleras y se quedó frente a la puerta verde oscuro de su mejor amigo. En ese momento, todo se le antojaba entristecedor, como si hubiera algo en el aire que le hiciera sentir tristeza.

Abrió la puerta y entró con cautela. Miró la habitación. Todo estaba en orden, tanto que incluso asustaba. La luz del día apenas se filtraba por las persianas cerradas, y un bulto destacaba debajo de las mantas.

Pensó que estaba dormido, pero de repente habló, sobresaltando a Tooru.

—Papá, ya te dije que no quiero comer.

Dudó antes de hablar.

—Bueno... No soy tu papá...

Hajime se despegó de las mantas para girarse a verle, como si fuera un fantasma o algo parecido. Pareció decepcionarse al verle.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Oikawa? —preguntó, volviendo a acostarse.

Tooru se molestó por la pregunta. ¿No era obvio?

—Estaba preocupado, ¿vale? No has venido a clase...

—Y no lo pienso hacer. No quiero hacer nada.

Tooru miró la red y la jaula que estaban en una esquina de la habitación, cogiendo polvo.

—No puedes vivir en la cama, Iwa-chan.

Esperó que le dijera su típico «no me llames Iwa-chan» o algo así. No sucedió.

—Mírame.

Tooru hizo una mueca y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con el balón sobre sus piernas.

—No puedes, Iwa-chan. ¿O quién sino va a coger esos bichos del parque?

—¡Nunca volveré a cazar escarabajos!

Sus ojos verdes le miraron con tanta fuerza que Tooru estaba seguro que no iba en broma.

Eso le enfadó.

—¡A ti te encanta cazar bichos!

—No lo volveré a hacer nunca más. Nunca.

Tooru pensó en lo feliz que se veía cuando cazaba bichos. Le parecía impensable asociar a Iwa-chan sin su red y su jaula.

—¡Pero Iwa...!

—¡Que no! ¡Vete, no quiero ver a nadie!

Eso le dolió a Tooru, más de lo que nunca le admitiría a su amigo. Le lanzó el balón a la cabeza, con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—¡Eres idiota! ¡Iwa-chan, tonto!

Empezó a llorar, y Hajime vio todo enfado desvanecerse porque no sabía qué hacer.

—Oye, no llores. Oikawa... Venga, no llores —intentó tocarle, con cierta duda—. El que debería estar llorando soy yo, tonto. Tooru, no llores...

—¿Me... has llamado Tooru? —le miró sorprendido.

—No te acostumbres —hizo una mueca.

—Eres malo, Iwa-chan —le abrazó, viendo que su amigo estaba dudando en si hacerlo o no—. Muy malo.

—Lo siento... —Hajime le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

Tooru lloró un rato más, y Hajime le estuvo consolando, olvidándose de todo solo por tranquilizar a su amigo.

—¿Ahora sí vas a jugar conmigo? —Oikawa se separó de él y le miró con grandes ojos marrones esperanzados, y Hajime hizo una mueca.

—No creo que sea buena idea...

—¡Vamos, Iwa-chan! No puedes pasarte todo el tiempo en casa. La tía Akemi no querría eso.

—Mamá... —miró al cielo que apenas se adivinaba entre las persianas—. ¿Sabes dónde estará ahora?

—¡Mamá dice que en las estrellas! —saltó de alegría—. ¡Son muy bonitas, Iwa-chan! ¡Estoy seguro de que está muy contenta!

—¿De verdad?

—¡Claro! Te lo digo yo, que soy un alien —se puso el puño en el pecho.

—Eres un tonto. Eso es lo que eres.

—¡Oye, no te metas conmigo! Yo que vine a que te alegres. ¡No ayudas!

—¡Estoy alegre!

—Mentira. ¡Si estuvieras alegre, sonreirías!

—¿Cómo quieres que sonría si mamá se ha ido? ¡Ya te quisiera ver a ti si tu mamá se fuera!

—Mi mamá no se irá porque soy un alien.

—¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

—¡Que las mamás de los aliens no se van! Tú has tenido mala suerte. ¡Pero me tienes a mí, y a mi mamá! ¡Y a tu papá también!

—No fue mala suerte. ¡Fue mi culpa!

Tooru ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No te das cuenta? Si no fuera por mí, mamá estaría aquí. Ella me salvó. Debí hacerle caso, siempre me decía que mirase antes de cruzar...

Tooru se alarmó al verle agachar la cabeza.

—¿Qué dices? Tu mamá te salvó porque te quiere. Y eso no cambia aunque no esté.

Hajime le miró con sorpresa.

—¿Tú crees? Yo pienso que debe estar enfadada...

—No puede estar enfadada porque es tu mamá. Las mamás quieren a sus hijos. Mi mamá a veces se enfada pero me quiere. La tuya también.

La sorpresa de Iwaizumi no se iba.

—A veces dices cosas con sentido siendo tan tonto.

—¡Hey! ¡Soy muy listo!

Tooru vio con alegría que Hajime sonreía un poco, y lo celebró como si hubiera ganado un campeonato.

—¿Qué haces, idiota? —dijo al verlo saltando.

—¡Iwa-chan ha sonreído!

Iwaizumi arqueó una ceja y cogió el balón. Entonces le dio en la cara.

—¡Oye!

Tooru cogió el balón y se lo tiró, pero Hajime lo esquivó, levantándose de la cama.

—¡No me has dado!

Oikawa cogió el balón de nuevo antes de que el otro pudiese, y lo volvió a lanzar. Esta vez, Iwaizumi lo atrapó en el aire y se lo tiró directamente, haciendo que Tooru se protegiese con los brazos.

—¡Tu pijama es horrible! —le dijo mientras tomaba de nuevo el balón.

—¡Tú sí que eres horrible!

Ambos rieron mientras se lanzaban el balón. Pararon cuando escucharon un sonido extraño, y se giraron a la puerta para ver al padre de Iwaizumi, sonriendo con la cámara en mano.

—¡Papá, tú no!

Tooru le vio reírse mientras Iwa-chan trataba de cogerle la cámara sin éxito.

—Hay que conservar las costumbres, Hajime.

—¡Dámela, papá!

Oikawa sonrió mientras giraba entre sus manos el balón, y apuntó a la cabeza de su amigo.

—¡Gol! —saltó alegre al darle.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Oikawa vio su alegría desvanecerse.

Iwa-chan se giró lentamente, como en las películas de terror, y le miró como si le fuera a matar.

—¡Ni se te ocurra escapar, Oikawa Tooru!

Empezaron a correr por toda la habitación mientras el padre de Iwaizumi se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía al ver a su hijo tan feliz.

Cuando Hajime atrapó a Tooru, y se puso a darle un ataque de cosquillas, no se imaginaba cuán pronto tendría que ser él quien consolara a Oikawa.

* * *

 _Hey-o!_

 _Oídme no todo podía ser felicidad (?) Mucho que actualizo pronto, no me pidáis demasiado XD._

 _Espero que os haya gustado ✨✨_

 _¿Review?_


	8. Chapter 8

Le odiaba.

No podría llegar al metro y medio, y quizá la palabra le quedase demasiado grande, pero no encontraba otra que definiese el desprecio que sentía hacia aquel niño.

Tenía unos ojos iguales a los suyos —aunque los suyos eran más bonitos, con diferencia—, pero su cabello era más claro, de un amarillo muy feo. Tenía la piel más morena, quizá. Y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si se estuviese burlando de él.

Lo odiaba. Y mucho.

—¿Tooru-kun, verdad?

Alzó la mirada para observar a esa mujer. Rubia hasta los hombros, ojos verdes —Iwa-chan tenía ojos verdes más bonitos—, piel morena —Iwa-chan también tenía un tono mucho más lindo— y sonrisa fea.

Su mamá era mucho, mil veces, más bonita que ella.

— _Oikawa_ —se cruzó de brazos—. Es Oikawa para usted.

Si Iwa-chan había decidido llamarle por su apellido —siendo su mejor amigo interestelar— esa mujer, que no le caía ni una estrella de bien, no le iba a llamar por su nombre por nada del mundo.

Y a ese niño que ni se le ocurriera.

—Qué gracioso —rió forzadamente, y trató de acariciarle el cabello, pero Tooru se apartó.

—No me toque.

—Tooru, compórtate —le regañó su padre.

—¡Yo quiero ir a ver a Iwa-chan y no puedo! ¡Y es por su culpa! —señaló a la mujer y al niño con acusación—. Todo. ¡Todo es su culpa! ¡Todo fue mal desde que apareció!

Su padre suspiró. El castaño no aceptó ninguna de sus explicaciones, porque simplemente para Tooru no tenían razón de ser.

Al Tooru de seis años tan solo le importaba lo que veía: sus padres estaban separados.

Las consecuencias de esa separación eran que ya no podían vivir en su casa. Que su habitación de estrellas y naves espaciales ya jamás sería suya de nuevo. Además, cada cierto tiempo debería irse de Miyagi a Tokyo a estar con su padre y esa mujer, según lo que le había dicho su madre. E irse de Miyagi se convertía en no ver a Iwa-chan.

Y la razón de esa separación eran esa mujer y ese niño.

Y los odiaba. A los dos.

—Tooru, escucha...

—¡No, papá! ¡Por ella mamá llora! ¡Y por ese niño! ¡Ellos nunca debieron aparecer!

Tooru no soportaba ver a su mamá llorar tras la puerta, pensando que estaba dormido. No soportaba los abrazos tristes y las sonrisas feas que ponía para no preocuparle. Tampoco soportaba el aislamiento de su hermana en su habitación, sin querer saber nada de nadie.

Su padre le miró con la mirada que siempre ponía cuando se portaba mal, pero a Tooru no le importaba.

—¡Los odio! ¡Y a ti también!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se encerró en uno de los cuartos más cercanos, sin esperar respuesta de su padre ni de nadie.

Nunca le había dicho algo así a su padre, porque para él, su padre era su héroe. Era su jefe alienígena, la estrella más brillante. Él le enseñó todo lo que sabía de aliens y estrellas, era su aliado, su amigo, su cómplice en aventuras espaciales junto a Iwa-chan.

Quizá por eso le dolía tanto que hiciese llorar a su mamá. Que sustituyese a su mamá con esa mujer.

Que le sustituyese a _él_ con ese niño.

No salió de la habitación por mucho que su padre le insistió. Ahogó el llanto contra la almohada, porque no le daría el gusto a esa mujer y a ese niño de escucharle llorar.

En algún momento se quedó dormido, y para cuando despertó, entrada la noche, tan solo lo hizo con una idea.

Iba a regresar a Miyagi.

Solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Sin embargo, decidido a que eso no le impediría su regreso —Tooru era terco, como una mula—, empezó a idear la manera de viajar sin tener que pedirle a su padre que le llevase.

Mamá le había enseñado que no debía mentir. Que no debía engañar a nadie.

Pero su papá le había mentido. Le había dicho que siempre estaría con él, que nunca les dejaría, y ahora le había sustituido por ese niño.

Si él mentía, entonces Tooru también podía hacerlo.

Así, con cuidado de no alertar a las dos voces que parecían discutir en una habitación, tomó el móvil que había encima de la mesa del comedor, tomó su mochila con estrellas, que había dejado al entrar en el recibidor, y salió en silencio.

Su padre había puesto la cartera en su mochila. Y eso tenía dinero. Dinero que podía usar para comprar un viaje.

No sabía mucho, pero sabía quién le podía ayudar.

Buscó en el teléfono el número del padre de su mejor amigo y, cogiendo aire mientras caminaba sin rumbo en plena noche, escuchó el pitido de conexión mientras pedía que respondiese la llamada.

—Buenas no...

—¡Iwa-chan! —se alegró de oír la voz de su amigo en vez de la del padre de este.

—¿Oikawa? ¿Qué haces llamando a mi padre a estas horas? Estaba jugan...

—Iwa-chan, ayúdame —pidió mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y le cortaban la voz, cosa que alertó a su amigo.

Oyó los muelles de la cama, y supuso que se había sentado en ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me escapé, Iwa-chan —declaró, sentándose en un banco. Estaba oscuro, hacía frío, y estaba solo. Todo lo necesario para tener miedo—. ¡Tienes que ayudarme, Iwa-chan!

—¿Qu...? ¡¿Tú eres idiota?! Bueno, eso no lo dudo... ¡Cómo sea! ¿¡Qué demonios haces es...?!

—¡No puedo, Iwa-chan! ¡Quiero ir a Miyagi contigo y mamá! ¡No me gusta esa mujer, y no me gusta ese niño! ¡Les odio!

—¡Pero...!

—Hajime, ¿pasa algo?

La puerta fue tocada, según escuchó Oikawa, y por la voz parecía ser el padre de su amigo.

—¡Iwa-chan, no digas nada! ¡Si lo haces, me atraparán y me harán quedarme toda la semana aquí!

Detectó la duda de Iwaizumi al otro lado. Sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba nada eso de mentir a sus padres.

—¡Iwa-chan, por favor!

—¿Hajime? ¿Qué ocurre? —oyó pasos, y el corazón se le aceleró al pensar que el padre de Iwa-chan descubriría todo.

—Em... No, papá —dijo nervioso—. Yo solo hablaba con el tonto de Oikawa.

—No sé por qué ese empeño en llamarle por su apellido —rió el hombre.

—¡Porque somos mayores! —se quejó el menor de los Iwaizumi, y Oikawa podía verle cruzarse de brazos.

—Vale, vale. Pero no grites, pensé que pasaba algo grave.

—Lo siento, papá.

Oikawa supo que esa disculpa iba por dos cosas.

Con alivio, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y a Iwa-chan levantarse para echar el pestillo.

—Me pagarás esto, Tontikawa.

—¿Me ayudarás entonces? —sus ojos brillaron de alegría al escuchar el suspiro resignado que indicaba un «sí, pero me debes la vida, idiota».

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Tienes ordenador en casa, ¿no?

—No preguntes lo que sabes.

Escuchó que caminaba hasta la silla del ordenador portátil, reluciente, del que estuvo orgulloso de tener como regalo de su padre.

—¿Lo manejas muy bien?

—Obviamente, idiota. Me he tirado mucho tiempo descubriendo cómo va.

—Pues ayúdame a saber cómo se va de Tokyo a Miyagi. Y no me cuelgues. Es de noche y tengo miedo.

La aplastante sinceridad de Tooru hizo suspirar a Hajime.

—Si sabes que es peligroso, ¿por qué no...?

—No voy a volver, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi conocía a su amigo, y ese tono lo empleaba cuando no daba lugar a réplica. Por eso, suspiró de nuevo.

—Es una mala idea. Ni siquiera estoy contigo. Estamos como a... ¿Trescientos kilómetros?

Lo decía con cierta afirmación, y por el sonido del teclado supo que estaba buscando la manera de ir.

—Lo sé. No sabes cuánto quiero llegar a casa...

—A ver, dónde estás.

Tooru se puso de pie y se acercó al cartel más cercano para ver la calle y decírsela.

—Según esto, estás a media hora de la estación. Sigue por donde yo te diga y mucho cuidado con desviarte o pararte porque te mato. Y no se te ocurra terminar la llamada por nada del mundo.

Asintió y empezó a caminar.

—A ver, según esto tienes que ver una especie de supermercado que abre todo el día iluminado. Pues hacia ahí tienes que ir.

Como no lo veía de frente, dio media vuelta. Entonces vio el cartel con el letrero iluminado y sus tripas exigieron comida.

—Está bien, ve a comprar... —su tono decía «cómo o por qué te estoy ayudando en esto pedazo de idiota»—. Pero acuérdate de reservar dinero para el billete. Porque tienes dinero. ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Y de dónde lo has sacado?

—Bueno... técnicamente estaba en mi poder ya.

—Deja de usar frases de películas.

—Moo~. ¡Pero si mola!

—No cambies el tema.

—Iwa-chan, papá me mintió primero, ¿sabes? No pienso ser bueno con él cuando ha hecho llorar a mamá.

—Es tu papá.

—Ya no. Mi único papá ahora es tu papá.

Antes, Oikawa presumía de tener dos padres maravillosos. Aunque todo el mundo le dijese que solo podía tener uno, él tenía dos. Al igual que el padre de su amigo era su padre, Iwa-chan podía decir lo mismo.

Ahora, Tooru había decidido que su papá no merecía su título si les había sustituido a él y a su mamá.

—Oikawa...

Pagó al cajero el zumo y las galletas que había cogido, sintiendo en el estómago un poco de culpa. Luego se convenció de que no tenía que sentirse mal porque todo lo que no se gastase su padre en él, lo haría en ese niño y esa mujer y se negaba en rotundo.

—No cambiaré de opinión, Iwa-chan.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

Iwa-chan sabía que no quería hablar de eso, no por el momento al menos. Así que, como buen mejor amigo interestelar, no hablaría de eso.

Le siguió dando indicaciones mientras hablaba con él acerca del pequeño equipo de voleibol que habían montado entre ellos y un par de amigos, y que con dos más podrían intentar participar en alguna competencia.

Iwa-chan se quejaba de lo aburrido que era recibir mientras lo intercalaba con «giras a la derecha, pero te aseguras que sea la calle» o «no se te ocurra distraerte con nada ni nadie».

—¿Pero tú sabes cómo molan los servicios, Iwa-chan? —dio una vuelta al son de una canción que provenía de un local—. Aunque no me salen muy bien...

—Se te cae el balón en la cara, qué quieres —rió—. Y cuando le das, parece que despejas el balón después de un penalti.

—¡No te...!

De repente, dejó de sentir el teléfono en su oreja y miró hacia arriba. Se encontró con un chico con las mejillas rojas y riéndose como loco mientras otros cuatro estaban algo alejados, riéndose.

—¡Oikawa! ¡Responde! —llamaba Iwaizumi desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¡Eso es mío!

—¿Lo quieres? ¡Cógelo!

Saltó para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero el chico se reía y lo alzaba más para que no llegase. Tooru empezaba a desesperarse al no poder alcanzarlo tras cinco mil saltos y unas cuantas caídas dolorosas.

Sabía que Iwa-chan empezaría a preocuparse en serio y llamaría a sus padres. Les diría todo, incluso dónde estaba, y tendría que soportar el castigo y estar en Tokyo una semana.

—¡Iwa-chan, no llames a nadie! —le gritó para que supiese que estaba ahí, y que estaba bien—. ¡Por favor!

Esperaba que le hiciese caso.

Por el momento, lo principal era recuperar el teléfono. Y si no podía llegar hasta arriba, simplemente lo haría bajar.

Pateó con toda la fuerza que tenía la rodilla del chico, que le maldijo y se agachó involuntariamente. Entonces le arrebató el móvil y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo toda la calle en recto como le había dicho Iwa-chan, escondiéndose en unos basureros hasta que dejó de oír las voces del grupo que pensaba vengarse de él.

—Idiota —le sacó la lengua a la calle vacía y se puso de nuevo el móvil a la oreja.

—¡Maldición, Oikawa! ¡Vuelve ahora a tu casa! ¡Esto es una locura!

—¡No, Iwa-chan! No voy a volver ahí ni ahora ni nunca. ¡Nunca!

—¡Pues no te ayudaré y tendrás que hacerlo!

—¡Iwa-chan!

—¡Ni Iwa-chan ni pan de leche! ¡Podría haber sido peor! ¿Tú sabes lo grande que es Tokyo?

—¡No pienso quedarme aquí y me iré con o sin tu ayuda!

—¡No seas idiota! ¿No ves lo peligroso que es?

—¡No me pienso quedar aquí, y punto!

Enfadado, y sin pensar demasiado, colgó el teléfono. Enseguida, recibió la llamada de vuelta de Iwa-chan, y dudó si cogerle o no. Sin embargo, sin su amigo no podría volver a Miyagi.

Y no soportaría estar enfadado con Iwa-chan.

—¡Oikawa, como me vuelvas a colgar te juro que cuento todo!

—Lo siento... —contuvo un sollozo—. Lo siento mucho, Iwa-chan. No quería...

Eso pareció calmarle como el fuego al que se le echa un balde de agua.

—Idiota, no te disculpes. Sé que te duele mucho lo de tus papás...

Ante el tono triste de Iwa-chan, Tooru pensó que tenía suerte. Porque su papá se había ido a Tokyo, no al cielo como la mamá de Iwa-chan. A Tokyo podría ir cuántas veces quisiera, pero el cielo estaba demasiado lejos.

Iwa-chan no vería a su mamá nunca más. Y él se estaba quejando por tener a su papá en otra ciudad.

—Perdón, Iwa-chan —se disculpó de nuevo—. Yo sé que lo de tu mamá...

—No hablemos de eso. ¿Dónde estás?

Le oyó secarse las lágrimas, pero no dijo nada. Porque Iwa-chan era orgulloso, y jamás le dejaría saber que estaba llorando.

Se limitó a leer la calle y a escuchar las teclas del ordenador, secándose él también las lágrimas. Había visto muchas películas donde los padres quieren mucho a los hijos y están con ellos siempre.

La mamá de Iwa-chan no pudo hacerlo. Ella era un ángel. Pero su papá sí podía estar con ellos... solo que no quería.

—Iwa-chan —llamó, y este respondió con un sonido—. Papá no me quiere.

—Sí te quiere, Oikawa, yo...

—No, Iwa-chan. No me quiere —apretó los labios—. Si me quisiera, estaríamos en casa. Si me quisiera, no me habría reemplazado por ese niño.

Su mano aferró con fuerza el móvil. No quería llorar más. No por su papá. Porque le estaría dando la victoria y Oikawa odiaba perder.

—Empieza a caminar todo recto hasta que veas una farmacia. Y sí te quiere, Oikawa —suspiró—. Tu papá te quiere. Solo que los papás se equivocan.

—No. Si me quisiera, estaría buscándome —saltó una caja de cartón mientras veía el resplandor verde de la farmacia—. ¿Tú has visto que me está buscando? Ni se ha dado cuenta.

—Oikawa...

—Está muy ocupado con esa mujer y ese niño —pateó una lata con rabia—. Y me niego a aceptar a ese niño como hermano. Nunca.

Si pudiera, se cambiaría de apellido. No le gustaba nada llevar el mismo nombre que su padre.

—Tú por lo menos tienes a tu papá, Oikawa.

—Pero es como si no lo tuviera. Tu mamá es un ángel, Iwa-chan, y siempre te quiso. Mi papá no.

Su amigo no dijo nada, porque no sabía qué era peor, y no se podía poner en la situación del castaño.

—Ya estoy en la farmacia.

—Ahora gira a tu izquierda. Tienes que ver una estación de metro.

—La veo.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo, con paso triste y cabizbajo.

—Oye, Oikawa... —suspiró—. Yo sé que eres tonto, pero... quiero que sepas que yo siempre te querré, ¿vale?

La declaración le sorprendió tanto que una "o" se dibujó en su cara.

—Iwa-chan...

—Nunca nos separaremos. No importa lo que pase, ¿de acuerdo?

Eso quizá le sacó la sonrisa más alegre del día a Tooru.

—¡Claro! Siempre estaremos juntos, Iwa-chan.

—Esto... En cuanto llegues a la estación gira la primera calle a la izquierda —cambió de tema—. Y cuidado con los coches. En cuanto lo hagas, deberías ver la estación de tren.

—¡Vale!

Empezó a caminar más alegremente, consciente que las palabras de su amigo eran verdaderas. Recordaba también cómo Iwa-chan le consoló antes de que tuviera que irse a Tokyo, y cómo le ayudaba a comprender el hecho de que su hermana no fuera con él.

Aunque Aiko era la que más enfadada estaba con su padre, en realidad. Y Tooru no la culpaba, porque aparte de todo lo sucedido y de que habían tenido que irse de su casa a una más pequeña, su hermana se sentía muy traicionada por su padre.

De hecho, los tres se enteraron de todo lo que sucedía en el cumpleaños de Aiko, cuando esa mujer se presentó en su casa con el niño en brazos. Fue el peor cumpleaños para su hermana.

Otra cosa que añadir a las razones de por qué odiaba a esa mujer y a ese niño.

Su sonrisa se iluminó cuando vio la estación de Tokyo, repleta de gente. Podría volver a casa.

—¡Iwa-chan, ya veo la estación!

—Perfecto. Ahora tienes que comprar el billete. No sé si te dejarán porque eres demasiado pequeño, pero...

—Por eso no te preocupes —sonrió Tooru, acercándose a la cola donde compraban los billetes de tren con destino a la ciudad que quería.

Se puso detrás de una señora mayor y empezó a hablar con esta con toda la alegría del mundo. Amablemente, la mujer conversaba con él y Tooru le convenció de que le comprase por él la entrada dado que no llegaba al mostrador.

La anciana le tomó el dinero y se la compró amablemente, mientras Hajime alucinaba al ver que no preguntaba en ningún momento por los padres de Tooru.

Aunque de hecho sí parecía darse cuenta en determinados momentos, Oikawa se las arreglaba para cambiarle el tema. Una vez con el billete en mano, se despidió de la mujer y cogió el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¡Listo! —canturreó Tooru con alegría.

—Eres increíble —suspiró, y Oikawa no sabía si le estaba felicitando o criticando.

—Lo sé, ahora solo tienes que...

—¡Hajime!

El grito le espantó tanto que Tooru apartó el móvil de su oído y escuchó a su amigo que recogía el teléfono del suelo. Segundos después, se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa, papá?

Tooru guardó silencio, y escuchó cómo el teléfono hacía un sonido raro, seguramente Hajime lo estaba ocultando.

—¡Abre, Hajime!

Pasos, un sonido metálico y un click, que indicaba la puerta abriéndose, era todo lo que Oikawa escuchó durante unos segundos, acomodándose en el asiento del tren y abrazando con un brazo su mochila.

—Hajime, ¿dónde está Tooru?

A Oikawa casi se le cae el teléfono.

—Yo... —Iwa-chan empezó, pero no dijo nada más.

—Hajime, es importante. Tú estabas hablando con él. Dime dónde está.

Tooru quiso suplicar que no lo hiciera, pero no Iwa-chan le escucharía o seguramente eso solo lo delataría.

—No lo sé...

—Hajime, no me mientas. A ver, dame el móvil.

Tooru hizo lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos para salvarse a él y a su amigo: cortar la llamada.

* * *

Cuando Hajime le entregó el teléfono a su padre, abrió los ojos como platos al ver el juego que estuvo jugando antes de que Oikawa llamase, aún en pausa.

La llamada no estaba en curso.

Un mal presentimiento le recorrió entero. Su padre le miró fijamente antes de dejar el móvil encima de su escritorio.

—Hajime, es muy importante que me digas lo que sepas de Tooru.

—No sé...

—Hajime. Mentir está mal, y lo sabes.

Entonces una mujer castaña apareció en la puerta de la habitación del niño, con los ojos llorosos y el cabello desarreglado.

—¡Hajime-kun! ¡Tú debes saber algo, eres el mejor amigo de Tooru!

Haruka estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y miraba con lágrimas a Hajime.

—Tranquila, nos lo dirá enseguida —calmó el hombre, poniéndole una mano en la espalda a la devastada mujer—. ¿Verdad, Hajime?

—Tooru se ha escapado —agachó la cabeza.

—Eso lo sabemos, Hajime. ¿A dónde ha ido?

—A casa —respondió, mirando el teléfono de reojo con miedo.

Esperaba que nada le haya pasado en el transcurso en el que no había hablado con él.

—¿¡Viene aquí solo?! —se espantó Haruka—. Nunca debí dejarle irse con su padre. Él no quería. ¡No quería y le obligué!

Puso las manos en su rostro, sollozando. Hajime vio a su padre consolarla, y se sintió fatal por haber ayudado a su amigo en esa locura.

—No le va a pasar nada, Haruka, es un chico listo.

—Si le pasa algo, nunca... Nunca me lo perdonaré.

Hajime tampoco.

Por eso cogió el teléfono de su padre y salió corriendo de la habitación, para espanto de los dos adultos. Escuchó los gritos de su padre, pero no obedeció a sus órdenes. Corrió todo lo fuerte que podía hacia la estación de tren y se coló en el interior.

Una vez en el andén, vio la hora en el que el tren en el que debía estar Oikawa llegaría. Todavía quedaba hora y cuarto de trayecto.

Sacó el teléfono y se dispuso a marcarle, pero tenía un problema.

Estaba bloqueado, y no sabía la contraseña.

Pateó el suelo con rabia, y se puso a marcar diferentes números, sin éxito. Cuando vio que solo le quedaban dos intentos antes de que se bloquease totalmente, empezó a pensar.

¿Qué número de cuatro podría haber puesto su padre?

Miró el fondo de pantalla de bloqueo. Eran él y su madre, sonriendo a la cámara, en su quinto cumpleaños...

¿Cumpleaños?

Probó con el cumpleaños de su padre, pero no funcionó, y quedaba solo un intento. Entonces dudó. ¿Sería el suyo, o el de su madre? También podría ser cuando murió su mamá...

Decidió arriesgarse, y poner su fecha de cumpleaños. Total, la foto se correspondía con su cumpleaños. Pero... ¿primero el mes y luego el día o al revés?

Le iba a dar algo si seguía así.

Tecleó 0610 y lo dejó a la suerte del destino, rezando para que estuviese bien y maldiciendo cuando tecleó números al azar, desperdiciando oportunidades.

Casi saltaba de alegría cuando vio que se desbloqueó, dando la bienvenida a la pantalla principal.

Entonces llamó a su amigo, y esperó a que contestase. Los tres segundos más largos de su corta vida, sin duda.

—¿Oikawa? —dijo en cuanto descolgó la otra parte.

—¡Iwa-chan!

Hajime jamás se había alegrado tanto de oír la chillona voz de su amigo.

—Oikawa, pensé que te había dicho que no me colgases, idiota.

Se sentó con alivio en el banco detrás de él.

—Lo siento, Iwa-chan. Pero si no lo hacía, tu papá nos descubriría.

—Lo hizo igual, tuve que decirle que venías para acá. Tu mamá está muy preocupada, Oikawa.

Casi podía ver la cara triste de su amigo al oírlo. No quería hacer sentir mal a su mamá, y eso Hajime lo sabía.

—Ya le diré que lo siento, porque ella no hizo nada —respondió tras un momento—. Fue papá quien hizo todo esto.

—Oye, Oikawa, ¿y qué harás si te vuelven a enviar a Tokyo?

—Me escaparé de nuevo.

Lo dijo con una rotundez que a Hajime no le cupo duda de que lo haría.

—¿Me ayudarías de nuevo, Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi no le veía, pero sabía que estaba haciendo esa mirada de gatito abandonado de nuevo. No sabía cómo, pero siempre lograba convencerle con eso.

—Claro que sí, idiota.

—Gracias, Iwa-chan.

Hajime sonrió mientras miraba el reloj. Todavía faltaba mucho, y su padre seguramente ya estaba buscándole.

—Escucha, voy a estar en la estación. Cuando bajes del tren, búscame, ¿vale? Ni se te ocurra irte sin mí.

—¿Estás en la estación? —se sorprendió.

—Sí. Voy a esperarte aquí, así que como te vayas, mañana te juro que te doy el balonazo de tu vida.

—¡No me iría sin Iwa-chan! —rió, pero su alegría se fue apagando gradualmente—. Oye, Iwa-chan... —su tono había bajado mucho—. Un señor me mira raro.

Eso alertó a Hajime, que casi saltó del banco.

—Aléjate de él, Oikawa.

—Pero el tren está lleno, no hay más asientos...

—¿Dónde está ese señor?

—En frente mía... Pero no grites tanto, que te va a oír.

Iwaizumi sentía su corazón como una mariposa nerviosa. Si le pasaba algo a Oikawa, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

—Escucha, no me cuelgues por nada del mundo. Por nada.

—Es que ese es otro problema... La batería, Iwa-chan...

—Oikawa, no apagues el teléfono —apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué tenía que durar la batería tan poco?—. Ese hombre te puede hacer daño. Cualquiera ahí te puede hacer daño.

—¿Tú crees que quiera hacerme daño?

—Oikawa, no lo creo, lo sé. No cortes la llamada y en cuanto bajes del tren, aléjate de ese señor lo más rápido que puedas y búscame.

—Vale —bostezó.

—Oikawa, ni se te ocurra dormirte —dijo al ver las intenciones de su amigo—. Mejor dime, ¿cómo es ese señor?

—Lleva un sombrero negro, como los malos de las pelis —rió—. Tiene el pelo largo y como gris... Es alto, como pa... como tu papá —se corrigió—. Y tiene ojos verdes como tú. Va todo de negro... y fuma. Y da miedo...

—Señor, no se puede fumar aquí —regañó el que seguramente sería el inspector.

Hajime intentó quedarse con todo lo que le decía. Si intentaba llevarse a su amigo, él lo vería y le quitaría todas las ganas.

—Iwa-chan... Tengo mucho sueño... ¿no puedo dormir un ratito...?

—Oikawa, no. Mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo es el tren?

—Por fuera es blanco... Y dentro es amarillo claro... Iwa-chan, en serio, tengo mucho, mucho sueño...

—Oikawa, no te duermas, por favor.

—Es que... La señora... de al lado me pega el sueño...

—¡Oikawa! ¡Oye, no te duermas! ¡Háblame de los aliens!

Era inútil. Su amigo ya no contestaba, y por su respiración estaba claro que estaba dormido.

De repente, la llamada se cortó, y Hajime entró en desesperación. Gritó el nombre de Oikawa hasta que su garganta se secó, y empezó a llorar. Intentó llamarle de nuevo, muchas veces, pero Oikawa no volvió a contestar.

A la llamada treinta, dejó de intentarlo y puso sus manos en la cara, soltando el teléfono en sus piernas.

Si algo le pasaba a Oikawa, sería su culpa, por ayudarle. Nunca debió ayudarle. No debió dejarse convencer...

La pantalla se iluminó, y por un momento se emocionó, pero solo era un mensaje del trabajo de su padre. Miró la hora. Quedaban todavía cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Sólo podía esperar.

En algún momento de todo ese tiempo, empezó a tener frío, y las lágrimas empezaron a secarse. Ya no le salían más, y los ojos le ardían con fuerza.

Aunque el tiempo pasaba muy lento para su gusto, los cuarenta y cinco minutos acabaron por pasar, y las luces del tren empezaban a iluminar las vías.

Un tren blanco, con interior amarillo claro que vio por la ventana, como dijo Oikawa, se plantó en frente suya. Hajime cogió el teléfono y se levantó, quitándose los restos de lágrimas del rostro y mirando las puertas del tren. Eran muchas, pero había aprendido algo de sus pocos viajes en tren con Oikawa: siempre le gustaba el vagón que estaba más cerca de donde estaba el conductor. Decía que así veía lo mismo que el conductor, y se sentía importante.

Agradeció las tonterías de su amigo en ese momento, y las escucharía siempre con tal de que estuviera bien. Sólo eso.

—¡Oikawa! ¡Oikawa! —empezó a gritar—. ¡Oikawa!

No respondía. Oikawa sabía que debía esperarle en el andén. La gente empezaba a dispersarse y Oikawa no respondía. No podía haberse quedado aún dormido, el ruido debía haberle despertado. Alguien debía haberle despertado. Estaba seguro.

A menos que alguien le estuviese llevando dormido.

Alguien como el hombre del sombrero negro que dijo Oikawa.

Empezó a buscar algún pasajero con esas características. No fue difícil, porque sí era alto como Oikawa decía.

Y porque una mata de cabello castaño se adivinaba en su hombro.

—¡Eh! ¡Deténgase! —corrió hacia él, pero la gente se ponía en medio y le impedía el paso.

Así que decidió pedir ayuda.

—¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Ese hombre es malo! ¡Es malo! —su garganta le ardía, pero no escatimó en fuerzas para gritar—. ¡Por favor! —la gente empezó a detenerse para mirarle, y le agarró de la manga a un hombre—. ¡Ese niño es mi hermano! ¡No conocemos a ese señor! ¡Ayúdeme, por favor!

Todos miraron al hombre del sombrero, que empezó a correr. Sin embargo, cinco pasajeros echaron a correr tras él para detenerle, y otros tantos llamaban ya a la policía.

Afortunadamente, el guardia de seguridad que estaba en la salida del andén vio lo que sucedía y acorraló al hombre sin dejarle salir.

Con todo el movimiento, Oikawa acabó por despertarse. Hajime vio como sus ojos se empezaban a abrir con confusión.

—¡Tooru! —le llamó, y los ojos marrones le miraron con alegría.

—¡Iwa-chan...! ¿Qué hago...? ¿¡Quién...?! —miró espantado al hombre que lo cogía en brazos—. ¡Suélteme!

Eso sólo fue más motivo para que la gente se le abalanzara encima. Las sirenas de la policía empezaron a sonar y Tooru fue a abrazar a Hajime ni bien pisó el suelo.

—¡Iwa-chaaaaaaaaan! —le abrazó y lloró en su ropa—. ¡Tenía mucho miedo, Iwa-chan! ¡Ese señor...! ¡Yo...! ¡Y...!

Hajime solo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le abrazó con más fuerza de la necesaria. Había sido demasiado para él todo lo sucedido, pero para Oikawa todavía más.

—¡Pensaba que nunca te volvería a ver, idiota! —reclamó—. ¡Nunca más hagas una locura así! ¿¡Me oyes?! ¡Nunca!

Hajime sentía su pequeño cuerpo temblando mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo, como si tuviera miedo de no verle más. De que de repente no estuviera ahí.

—¡Hajime!

—¡Tooru!

Ambos miraron a sus respectivos padres, que llegaban sin aire al andén, detrás de la policía que preguntaba acerca de lo que había sucedido.

Hajime sintió que Tooru se escondía en su hombro, y no era para menos.

Oikawa estaba tan asustado como él de lo siguiente que ocurriría.

* * *

—Iwaizumi Hajime, estás castigado.

Tooru vio como su amigo agachaba la cabeza, mirando a sus pies ante la mirada seria de su padre.

—Tío Takashi, Iwa-chan no... —empezó, pero la mirada de su madre no le dejó continuar.

—Oikawa Tooru, tú también estás castigado.

Tooru tomó la mano morena de su amigo, que descansaba sobre el sofá, y agachó también la cabeza.

—Me parece fatal que los castigueis sin saber por qué han hecho todo esto.

Todos miraron a Aiko, que cruzaba los brazos en el marco de la puerta del salón.

—Aiko, no te metas —ordenó su madre, pero la muchacha negó.

—No, mamá. ¿Por qué Tooru se escapó? Él nunca había hecho eso antes.

Hajime le miró cuando apretó el agarre en su mano, pero Tooru no le devolvió la mirada, clavándola en sus zapatos de nuevo.

—Él no quería estar ahí —defendió Hajime—. Por eso me llamó. Ya había salido cuando empezamos a hablar.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Hajime? —su padre se cruzó de brazos.

—Por favor, habríais avisado a ese hombre y Tooru habría tenido que volver —rodó los ojos Aiko—. Y eso era lo que no quería.

—Aiko —advirtió Haruka—. Sigue siendo tu padre.

—Y mira lo bien que se le da. El primer día y no puede vigilar a un niño de seis años —soltó un bufido—. ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si Hajime-kun no hubiera estado enterado, eh? ¿Y si ese hombre se hubiese llevado a Tooru? ¿Qué clase de padre descuida así a su hijo?

Haruka no podía replicar a su hija, por mucho que quisiera, y a Tooru le dolía mucho ver a su hermana y su mamá así.

—Tranquilo —le susurró Hajime—. Estoy aquí, ¿vale?

Tooru asintió, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que hizo sonreír al otro niño también.

—De cualquier manera —suspiró Haruka—. Vosotros dos no lo habéis hecho bien. Tooru, tu papá está muy preocupado por ti.

—No lo parece —murmuró, pero solo su amigo alcanzó a escucharle.

—Hajime, tú tampoco lo has hecho bien —regañó su padre—. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti? ¿Y si te llega a pasar algo? No lo soportaría, ¿quieres ver a tu papá triste?

—¡No! —negó con la cabeza—. Pero Oikawa lo iba a hacer de igual manera, y si no lo ayudaba se iba a meter en un buen lío...

—Yo le obligué, tío —añadió Tooru—. Yo le dije que si él no me ayudaba lo haría igual, aunque quería decirlo, yo no le dejé.

—¡Pero yo tampoco quise decirlo, o no le habría hecho caso!

—La culpa no es de ellos —señaló Aiko—. Es tuya, mamá. Y de ese hombre que dice ser nuestro padre —rodó de nuevo los ojos—. Era obvio que algo así pasaría, ¿o qué? ¿Esperabais que Tooru aceptase alegremente vivir con un niño y una mujer que no conoce? ¿Creéis que es tonto, o qué? Tiene seis años, pero se entera de las cosas, por mucho que tratéis de ocultárselas.

Tooru se abrazó a Hajime en busca de consuelo, y los pequeños brazos morenos le rodearon de forma protectora.

—Tooru piensa que su papá no le quiere —dijo en vez de su amigo, porque sabía que le dolía—. Y también que toda la culpa la tiene la mujer fea y el niño feo.

Aiko rió ligeramente ante los adjetivos.

—Hajime, no se habla así de la gente.

—¡Pero así les dice Oikawa!

Haruka se dejó caer, agotada, en el sofá que estaba detrás suya, observando a su hijo.

—Tooru, cariño, papá sí te quiere... —suspiró—. Pero si no quieres ir a Tokyo, lo entiendo, de verdad. No te enviaré nunca más de nuevo, ¿vale?

Tooru sacó la cabeza de entre los brazos de su amigo solo para asentir a su madre.

—¿Se puede quedar Iwa-chan a dormir? —pidió—. Por favor...

Los dos adultos se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Tooru no quería seguir ahí, así que cogió a su amigo de la mano y le llevó a su habitación. No era ni de lejos igual a la que tenía en la otra casa que tuvieron que dejar, pero estaba algo ambientada con su afición a los aliens.

La cama seguía siendo lo suficientemente grande para los dos, así que Oikawa le sacó uno de los pijamas a su amigo y se puso uno él.

Tooru no tenía ganas ni de jugar ni de hacer nada, y Hajime lo entendía. Se dedicó a abrazarle mientras su amigo lloraba lo más bajito que podía para no alertar a nadie más.

—Iwa-chan... —murmuró, cuando las lágrimas al fin pararon y se sentía con fuerzas para separarse de su amigo.

—Dime.

—Tenías razón.

Hajime le miró con sus verdes ojos confusos.

—¿En qué?

—Los aliens no existen.

Iwaizumi pestañeó un par de veces antes de levantar con sus dos manos la cabeza agachada de Oikawa, obligándole a mirarle.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Es decir, yo sé que te lo he dicho pero...

—Fue mi papá quien dijo que existían. Y ya no le creo.

—Pero...

—Me mintió, Iwa-chan. Dijo que me quería, y es mentira. Dijo que los aliens existen, y también es mentira.

—Pero tú no sabes si es mentira.

—Lo es.

—¡No! Oye, me has dicho mil razones por las que los aliens existen. ¿Empiezo? Porque nos tiramos toda la noche.

—Pero...

—Eso es verdad para ti —interrumpió—. Puede que tu papá... Bueno, no lo haya hecho bien. Pero eso no quiere decir que todo lo que ha dicho sea mentira.

Oikawa no parecía convencido de sus palabras.

—Tonto —le secó una lágrima—. Mira, tu papá te enseñó a contar, ¿no?

—Sí...

—¿Y es mentira eso?

—Mmm... No.

—Pues eso. Eso también se aplica a los aliens.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Tooru.

—¿¡Entonces crees que los aliens existen?!

—¿Qué? ¡No! Lo que quise decir...

—¡Iwa-chan lo ha admitido~! —canturreó.

—¡Qué no! —infló las mejillas. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea—. Oye, se me ha ocurrido algo. ¿Y si te hacemos otra nave? La que tenías tuviste que dejarla, ¿cierto?

—¿En serio? ¡Sería genial! —Tooru casi saltó de la alegría.

—Mis ideas son geniales.

Los dos rieron un buen rato y se imaginaron la nueva nave de Tooru. Pensaron también en el siguiente día que jugarían voleibol con sus amigos, y en lo bien que lo harían en cuanto Oikawa aprendiese a sacar sin darse en la cara o mandarla a volar y cuando Iwaizumi pudiera darle con más fuerza a los remates.

La energía se les fue agotando entre tanta charla y algunas cosquillas que se hacían el uno al otro cuando se molestaban.

Hajime ya cerraba los ojos, cuando Oikawa habló.

—Oye, Iwa-chan.

—¿Qué...? —bostezó.

—Siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad?

Hajime entreabrió uno de sus verdes ojos para mirarle.

—Claro, tonto. ¿Quién sino te cuidaría?

—¿Lo prometes por Godzilla?

Tooru le extendió un meñique.

—Si tú lo prometes por los aliens.

—Trato.

Cantaron la canción del meñique con la voz adormilada, y seguidamente sus manos cayeron encima de la manta, aún con los dedos enlazados.

Inconscientemente, acabaron nuevamente abrazados.

* * *

 _Hey-o!_

 _¿Cómo estamos?_

 _Bueno, seguramente este sea de los últimos caps de este fic. Si es que no es el penúltimo._

 _¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!_

 _Review? ✨_


End file.
